


Brom Shur'tugal

by Aleya



Category: Eragon (2006)
Genre: Broms Lebensgeschichte, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Gen, Suizidgedanken, canon bis Band 2
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleya/pseuds/Aleya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurze Episoden aus Broms Leben. Sein Leben mit Saphira, dem Drachen, den er über alles liebte. Der Kampf, der den Anfang vom Ende einleitete. Die Vernichtung dessen, was er mehr liebte als sein Leben. Und ein Neubeginn...</p><p>Gepostet: 29.12.2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Beginn

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte wurde zum Erscheinen des zweiten Bandes der Eragon-Saga geschrieben.

Der Beginn

Befreit lachte Brom auf. Vergessen waren die Anstrengungen der letzten Wochen, vergessen all der Stress und die Anspannung. Er war glücklich – und Saphira war es auch.  
In rasend schnellen Kapriolen ließen sie die vertrauten Gegenden Alagaesias hinter sich und stießen vor in neue, unbekannte Gefilde. Die Abenteuerlust hatte sie gepackt, sie genossen es einfach, nach den anstrengenden Ausbildungswochen frei und unbekümmert zu fliegen, ohne Verantwortung und ohne Aufgabe. Sie hatten einfach nur Spaß.  
Saphira ging abrupt in einen steilen Sturzflug und der junge Mensch auf ihrem Rücken schaffte es nur dank seiner inzwischen eines Drachenreiters würdigen Reflexe, sich festzuhalten und nicht taumelnd in die Tiefe zu fallen.

Doch selbst wenn er gefallen wäre – Saphira hätte ihn aufgefangen, noch bevor er dem Boden auch nur nahe gekommen wäre. Er vertraute ihr ganz und gar, sie hatten keinerlei Geheimnisse voreinander.

Als Saphira den Sturzflug kurz über dem Boden mit einem lauten Brüllen, welches von überschäumender Freude kündete, in einen rasend schnellen Flug verwandelte, konnte auch Brom sich Saphiras jugendlichem Überschwang nicht verschließen und so breitete er lachend die Arme aus und ließ sich den stechenden Flugwind ins Gesicht blasen. Seine Augen tränten und es war auch recht kalt, dennoch genoss er das Gefühl des Fliegens viel zu sehr, als dass er sich an den Unzulänglichkeiten seines Körpers gestört hätte.

‚Sind wir heute ein wenig übermütig?’, fragte Saphira ihn schelmisch und Brom fragte sich einmal mehr, womit er soviel Glück verdient hatte. Saphira war das Beste, was ihm je passiert war und er konnte noch immer nicht ganz glauben, dass sie ihn gewählt hatte und nicht einen der edlen, vor Selbstbewusstsein und Kraft strotzenden Knaben vom Königshof.

Doch Saphira war geschlüpft, als er, ein zehnjähriger Junge von den Straßen Teirms, der sich am Königshof als Küchenjunge verdingt hatte, durch das Schloss streifte und per Zufall in der Höhle der Drachen landete. Neugierig wie er war hatte er jeden Gedanken an die zu erwartende Strafe für seine Unverschämtheit verdrängt und so sah er sich genau um. Als eines der Eier zu wackeln begann und schließlich sogar zersprang, hatte er den Schreck seines Lebens bekommen und nur noch an Flucht gedacht. Doch einer der aufmerksameren Drachenpfleger hatte ihn schon am Schlafittchen gepackt und sah ihn mit so finsterer Miene an, dass er dachte, sein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen. Damals dachte er wirklich, er hätte allein durch seine verbotene Anwesenheit eines der kostbaren Dracheneier zerstört...

‚Tja, so kann man sich irren’, meinte Saphira zärtlich und landete elegant auf einer großen Lichtung. Sie winkelte eines ihrer Beine an, sodass Brom bequem zu Boden klettern konnte und nicht springen musste. Im Gegenzug nahm Brom ihr den inzwischen doch schon etwas knappen und damit auch unbequemen Sattel ab und gemeinsam machten sie es sich auf der Lichtung gemütlich. Saphiras warmer Körper neben ihm verdrängte die Kälte des Fluges, welche sich trotz der gefütterten Reiterkleidung in seinen Knochen festgesetzt hatte, aus ihm und als Saphira ihn aus ihren großen, unergründlich blauen Augen ansah, fühlte er sich wahrhaft zufrieden.

„Nun, meine Hübsche, wie geht es dir heute?“, fragte er, genau wissend, dass sie heute genau das Gleiche fühlte wie er.

‚Hm, lass mich überlegen... Wir haben heute die letzte Prüfung bestanden und sind damit endlich vollwertige Drachenreiter... Wir haben es all den arroganten Elfen und Adligen gezeigt... Ich war einfach nur gut...’ Brom knuffte sie spielerisch in die Seite und grinste ‚na gut, du warst auch nicht schlecht... Alles in allem würde ich sagen... Ich hab dich lieb und ich bin überglücklich, dass du dich damals keinen Deut um irgendwelche Regeln geschert und mich aufgesucht hast – auch wenn es nur Zufall war.’

„Ich habe dich auch lieb, Saphira. Und Zufall... Ich tippe eher auf Schicksal. Oder wie erklärst du es dir, dass ich dich vor Galbatorix verschont habe, der deinem Ei ja immerhin als Nächstes vorgestellt worden wäre?“, brummte Brom und kraulte den großen, blauen Drachen im Nacken. Saphira seufzte genießerisch und eine kleine Stichflamme entkam ihrem offenen Maul. Sie liebte es, dort gekrault zu werden und Brom wusste dies genau.

‚Verschon mich mit Galbatorix. Skoltan hat gestern schon wieder fast die Höhle abgefackelt, obwohl er genau weiß, dass es einfach verboten ist. Ich finde, die beiden haben einander verdient, Skoltan ist so arrogant wie Galbatorix seltsam ist’, schnurrte Saphira mit geschlossenen Augen, noch immer gab sie sich ganz dem Gefühl von Broms Hand hin.

Brom hatte mit Galbatorix kaum etwas zu tun, da der schwarzhaarige Jüngling sich weigerte, mit ihm, der so weit unter seinem Stand war, auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln, was nicht notwendig war. In dieser Hinsicht war er ganz anders als Morzan, mit dem sich Brom schon bald angefreundet hatte. Während der Ausbildung hatten sie natürlich miteinander reden müssen, doch nie waren sie dabei über das Nötigste hinausgekommen. Brom hatte das Gefühl, dass Galbatorix insgeheim neidisch auf ihn gewesen war, da Saphira eine außergewöhnliche Schönheit war und er sich mit ihr blind verstand, während es zwischen Skoltan und Galbatorix des Öfteren Machtkämpfe gegeben hatte. Doch inzwischen verstanden sich auch der arrogante Adlige und sein schwarzer Drache ausgezeichnet und so wusste Brom keinen Grund, warum Galbatorix ihn noch immer verachtete, zumal Galbatorix ihn in fast jedem Bereich übertraf. 

Doch der Tag war zu schön, um ihn mit solch düsteren Gedanken zu verderben und so dachte Brom erneut an sein erstes Treffen mit Saphira zurück.

Der Pfleger hatte damals seine ärmliche Kleidung voller Verachtung gemustert, seine Hand flog nieder und gab Brom eine schallende Ohrfeige. Broms ganzes Gesicht hatte gebrannt, so heftig war er noch nie geschlagen worden, obwohl er für seine Neugier des Öfteren bestraft wurde. Schützend verschränkte er die Arme über dem Kopf, doch vor der nächsten Ohrfeige konnten sie ihn nur unzureichend schützen. Zu allem Überfluss brannte seine Handfläche, als ob er in einen Bottich voller Gerbersäure gefasst hätte. Ein helles Leuchten ging von ihr aus.  
„Wie kannst du es nur wagen, dich den Eiern auch nur zu nähern, Bauernlümmel? Du hast hier nichts zu suchen!“  
Jedes zweite Wort war von einer weiteren Ohrfeige begleitet worden und irgendwann war er einfach nur auf die Knie gesunken und versuchte so gut wie möglich, seinen Kopf zu schützen.

‚Ich wusste genau, was du in diesem Moment fühltest’, meldete sich plötzlich Saphira mit so ernster Stimme, wie Brom es noch nie von ihr gehört hatte.

Entsetzt sah Brom sie an. „Das hast du mir nie gesagt! Es tut mir leid...“, entschuldigend legte er eine Hand auf Saphiras Klauen und drückte leicht zu.

‚Du hast ja auch nie gefragt’, antwortete die Drachendame leicht spöttisch. ‚Außerdem hatte ich nur dadurch genügend Ansporn, den Zauber zu wirken und dich von diesem aufdringlichen Kerl zu befreien.’ Zärtlich stupste sie Brom mit der Nase an, was zur Folge hatte, dass Brom fast vornüber fiel. Er lachte leise und stupste sie ebenfalls.

Saphiras und sein erster Zauber. Noch keine fünf Minuten waren sie Drache und Reiter gewesen und schon hatten sie ihren ersten Gegner in die Flucht geschlagen.

„Brisingr war wirklich nützlich“, murmelte er und lachte erneut, als er an das entsetzte Gesicht des Mannes dachte, als dieser feststellen musste, dass sein Hosenboden brannte. In Gedanken hörte er Saphiras helles Lachen.

‚Ich weiß, oh du mein starker und mächtiger Reiter mit dem Herz ohne Furcht’, hörte er, wie Saphira das Lob ihres alten Lehrmeisters spöttisch wiederholte. Schon seit Jahren zog sie ihn damit auf und inzwischen konnte er darüber lachen.

„Kannst du mal sehen! Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie entsetzlich dunkel dieser Wald war und diese Geräusche... Brrrr... Und diese Banditenbande erst... Huuuu.“

‚Weiß ich wohl, ich war dabei’, erinnerte Saphira ihn fröhlich. ‚Und dieses Banditenpack hatten vor dir mehr Angst als du vor ihnen, auch wenn ich das nie für möglich gehalten hätte.’

Brom streckte Saphira einfach nur grinsend die Zunge heraus.


	2. Vorbereitung auf das Ende

Vorbereitung auf das Ende

„Ich werde zu alt für so etwas“, murrte Brom unwillig und kletterte steifbeinig von Saphiras Rücken.

‚Natürlich. Immerhin bist du ja auch schon... Lass mich überlegen... uiuiuiui... ganze 47 Jahre alt. Ich hoffe, du hast dich bereits um dein Testament gekümmert’, lachte Saphira ihm fröhlich entgegen.

Statt eine Antwort zu geben, hüllte Brom sich enger in seinen Mantel und sah sich um. Wie hatte er nur so dämlich sein und diesen Auftrag annehmen können? Es war verflucht noch mal kalt hier!

‚Das weißt du ganz genau, mein Lieber’, neckte Saphira ihn. ‚Du warst neugierig.“

„Du kennst mich zu gut, meine Schöne“, erwiderte Brom und streichelte Saphira am Hals. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?“

‚Hm... Noch mehr frieren?’, machte Saphira einen Vorschlag und entzündete mit einem kleinen Feuerstoß ein flackerndes Feuer, welches Brom bald zu stattlicher Größe heranzüchtete, indem er immer wieder einige der mitgebrachten Äste nachlegte.

Mit steifen Fingern zog er die dickgefütterten Handschuhe aus und hielt seine Hände ans Feuer. Sein Gedwey Ignasia leuchtete hell im Schein der Flammen. Obwohl er das Zeichen der Drachen nun schon seit vielen Jahren trug, fand er es noch immer wunderschön. So schön wie Saphira...

„Tja, du hast nicht zufällig ein Zeichen dieses seltsamen Schneeungeheuers ausmachen können?, fragte er schließlich, als die Wärme wieder etwas Gefühl in seinen kalten Körper zurückbrachte und das Feuer fast heruntergebrannt war. Saphira hatte sich um ihn gelegt und formte mit ihrem Körper und ihrem Schwanz fast so was wie eine Höhle um ihn, sodass ihm schon bald wieder warm war.

‚Nun... ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber etwa zwei Meilen von hier habe ich etwas Großes, Weißes gesehen, was ich nicht so ganz zuordnen konnte. Vielleicht sollten wir uns dort einmal umschauen.’

„Saphira, du bist toll“, meinte Brom. „Fühlst du dich kräftig genug, noch heute nachzusehen oder möchtest du lieber auf morgen warten?“

‚Dreimal darfst du raten, Brom’, antwortete Saphira lachend und erhob sich. Geschwind kletterte Brom in den Reitersattel und keine zwei Sekunden später waren sie in der Luft.

Saphira fand die Stelle schnell wieder und vorsichtig legte sie sich in einen Sinkflug, auf alles vorbereitet. Brom sammelte die Worte der Alten Sprache in sich, um im Falle eines Angriffes schnell reagieren zu können. In den Jahren, die er nun schon als Drachenreiter diente, war er vorsichtig geworden.

In der unberührten Schneeschicht fanden sie die Spur sehr schnell. Tiefe, gleichmäßige Eindrücke führten schnurgerade in eine große Höhle. Saphira und Brom sahen sich an und nach einer kurzen, lautlosen Besprechung der Lage folgten sie der Fährte.

Kaum hatten sie das Innere der Höhle erreicht, stellte Brom fest, dass es unnatürlich warm war. Nun rückten sie noch vorsichtiger vor, alle Sinne angespannt. Saphira schnüffelte und sprach dann zu Brom: ‚Hier ist etwas mit einem sehr markanten Geruch. Er ist mir vage vertraut, doch ich weiß ihn nicht zuzuordnen. Bleib bitte hinter mir’, sagte sie besorgt.

‚WER STÖRT?’, klang es plötzlich wie ein Paukenschlag in Broms Gedanken. Die Macht dieser Worte war so groß, dass er schmerzerfüllt zusammenzuckte und er hörte Saphira zischend ausatmen, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie sich unwohl fühlte.

Beunruhigt zog Brom seine Klinge und hielt Ausschau, doch die Höhle war im hinteren Teil in tiefe Dunkelheit getaucht, sodass er niemanden ausmachen konnte.

‚Das gefällt mir nicht’, flüsterte Saphira und Brom konnte ihr nur zustimmen.

‚ES GEFÄLLT MIR AUCH NICHT, DASS IHR EINFACH IN MEINE HÖHLE EINDRINGT UND MICH BELÄSTIGT!’

Brom wimmerte voller Schmerz, die Worte brachten tief in ihm etwas zum Klingen, was besser schweigen sollte. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und nur undeutlich konnte er sehen – oder eher erahnen -, dass sich Saphira schützend vor ihn stellte und den unsichtbaren Gegner grimmig ansah.

‚Wer bist du?’, fragte sie mit unsicherer Stimme, Brom konnte fühlen, dass sie einen Angriff befürchtete, sollte sie versuchen, ihn aus der Höhle zu schaffen.

‚MEIN NAME IST ALAAYUN. SAG DEINEM MENSCHLEIN, DASS ER SEINEN GEIST MIT DEM GEDANKENSPIEGELZAUBER SCHÜTZEN SOLL!’

Brom fühlte nichts mehr außer diesem alles verzehrenden Schmerz und sank zu Boden, die Hände verzweifelt an den Kopf gepresst.

‚Brom!’, hörte er undeutlich Saphira in dem Chaos, welches seine Gedankenwelt zur Zeit bildete.

‚Brom, komm schon, du musst es schaffen, einen Gedankenspiegel zu erschaffen. Komm schon, du schaffst das, du bist stark. Brom!’, konnte er Saphiras zunehmender panischere Stimme hören. Mühsam konzentrierte er sich. Einen Gedankenspiegel...

Das Drachenmal an seiner Hand brannte und leuchtete. Gedankenspiegel...

„Tulai Dromas!“, rief er verzweifelt mit letzter Kraft, bevor die Dunkelheit den Sieg erringen konnte.

Plötzlich war es vorbei. Der Schmerz verschwand, langsam klärten sich seine Gedanken wieder.

‚Oh Brom’, hörte er Saphiras erleichterte Stimme. ‚Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht.’

Zärtlich stupste sie ihn mit der Nase und noch etwas zittrig auf den Beinen zog sich Brom an ihr hoch. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er verwirrt.

‚DIE STIMME EINES EISDRACHENS IST NICHT FÜR MENSCHEN BESTIMMT’, hörte Brom aus dem hinteren Teil der Höhle. Die Stimme war noch immer die Gleiche, doch sie hatte ihre vernichtende Macht verloren. ‚DER GEDANKENSPIEGEL SCHÜTZT DEINEN ZERBRECHLICHEN GEIST.’

‚Eisdrachen sind ausgestorben’, stellte Saphira verunsichert fest. ‚Es gibt seit Jahrhunderten keine Eisdrachen mehr.’

Auch Brom erinnerte sich an die entsprechende Geschichtslektion. Einst waren die Eisdrachen – auch Lindwürmer genannt – mächtige, furchteinflößende Kreaturen gewesen, welche den Drachenreitern immer wieder im Kampf gegen Geschöpfe der Finsternis beigestanden hatten. Doch Eisdrachen vermehrten sich nur langsam und sie starben schnell. Schon kurz nach ihrer Entdeckung galten sie als ausgestorben.

‚NUN DAS MAG FÜR DIE EISDRACHEN ALS ART GELTEN, DOCH ZUMINDEST ICH LEBE NOCH. ICH BIN DER LETZTE EISDRACHE.’

„Aha“, meinte Brom. „Dann seid Ihr also für die Gerüchte um ein Eismonster verantwortlich?“

Ein tiefes Lachen flutete durch Saphiras und Broms Gedanken. ‚IN DER TAT, DAS BIN ICH. DOCH NUN BITTE ICH EUCH, LASST MICH WIEDER ALLEIN. MEIN ENDE IST NAHE UND ICH WÜRDE ES GERN ALLEIN BEGRÜSSEN.’

Brom und Saphira sahen sich schweigend an. Schließlich sagte Brom: „Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister Alaayun. Möget Ihr in Frieden ruhen. Wir werden Euer Andenken im Herzen bewahren.“

‚SO SEI ES. TRAGT MEIN ANDENKEN IN DIE WELT, AUF DASS DIE EISDRACHEN NICHT IN VERGESSENHEIT GERATEN SOLLEN. ICH GEBE DIR, SHUR’TUGAL, DAS ERBE DER EISDRACHEN MIT.’

In seinem Kopf sah Brom plötzlich drei bisher vollkommen unbekannte Worte der Alten Sprache aufblitzen. Es waren mächtige Worte, Worte, die ihm ganz neue Möglichkeiten eröffneten.

‚NUTZE SIE WEISE. MÖGEN EURE KLINGEN SCHARF BLEIBEN!’

Der Reiter und sein Drache verneigten sich und verließen die Höhle schweigend. Nach einer kurzen Ruhepause kehrten sie in die Hauptstadt zurück. Saphira und Brom hatten vieles, über das sie nachdenken mussten.


	3. Der Verrat

Der Verrat

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er uns verraten haben soll“, murmelte Brom bedrückt. Saphira schnaubte leise und drückte sich enger an ihren Freund. „Galbatorix ist wahnsinnig, dass muss doch sogar ihm bewusst sein. Wie nur kann er jemandem folgen, der DRACHEN tötet? Ich hätte ihn aufhalten müssen...“

‚Du konntest nichts tun, Brom. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass Morzan die Drachenreiter verraten hat. Du hast dein Bestes gegeben’, versuchte Saphira ihn zu trösten. Sein Schmerz war der Ihrige und doch zerriss es sie fast, ihn so zu sehen. Broms Gesicht war bleich und eingefallen, es zeugte von zu vielen Nächten mit zu wenig Schlaf.

„Vielleicht war mein Bestes nicht genug...“, fahrig stocherte er mit einem Zweig in der verlöschenden Glut des Feuers herum. „Verdammt noch mal, ich war sein Freund. Ich dachte, ich kenne ihn. Ich hätte jeden zu einem Duell gefordert, der auch nur angedeutet hätte, dass Morzan ehrlos sein könnte. ER WAR MEIN FREUND!“, schrie Brom seine Gefühle hilflos in die Nacht hinaus.

Saphira fühlte sich so hilflos wie schon lange nicht mehr. Seit jener Schlacht vor drei Tagen war etwas in Brom zerbrochen, er war nicht mehr der, den sie seit Jahren kannte. Galbatorix, Morzan und ein anderer verräterischer Drachenreiter hatten ihre Patrouille aus drei Reitern mit der Sonne im Rücken angegriffen, sie hatten den Angriff erst bemerkt, als Tisla, ein rotes Drachenweibchen, schmerzerfüllt aufschrie und blutend zur Erde fiel. Es war ein Gemetzel gewesen. Als Brom erkannte, dass der dritte Drachenreiter sein Freund Morzan war, hatte er voller Entsetzen geschwiegen. Kein Zauber, kein Altes Wort war von ihm zur Verteidigung gesprochen worden und so war auch Vanilor Tisla gefolgt. Noch immer hallten die Schreie des Drachens und seines Reiters in ihren Ohren wider. Dies war der Moment, in dem Brom wieder zu sich kam. Sie hatte seine Wut ihren Geist überspülen fühlen und in diesem Moment hatte sie sich ihm zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren ihrer Beziehung widersetzt. Er hatte Rache nehmen wollen und sie war geflohen. Ihr war klar, dass sie gegen drei Drachen keinerlei Überlebenschancen hatte und doch fühlte sie sich schlecht. Am schwersten zu ertragen war Broms Schweigen gewesen, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Galbatorix mit seinen Leuten ein Dorf überfallen und geplündert hatte, keine zwei Stunden nach der Schlacht, sofern man es eine Schlacht nennen konnte. Sie hätte damit leben können, wenn Brom sie angeschrieen und verflucht hätte, doch dieses Schweigen...

Die letzten drei Tage hatte sie mit ihm hier auf der Lichtung verbracht, sie wusste, dass er noch nicht bereit war, zu den Reitern in die Hauptstadt zurückzukehren.

„Warum, Saphira?“, hörte sie ihn plötzlich fragen. „Warum? Was hat Galbatorix, was ich nicht habe? Warum folgt er einem Mann, der über den Tod seines Drachens wahnsinnig geworden ist?“

Die Hilflosigkeit seiner Worte erschütterte sie. ‚Ich weiß es nicht, Brom. Es gibt so vieles, das ich nicht weiß und nie habe ich dies deutlicher gespürt als jetzt. Ich... bitte glaube mir, Brom, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst...’

Brom lachte zynisch auf und erhob sich. „Natürlich weißt du das. Schließlich bist du mein Drache.“ Heftig schleuderte er den Stock in die Flammen. „Was weißt du denn schon?“, hörte sie ihn murmeln und wieder zerriss es ihr das Herz.

Brom gab ihr die Schuld! Er sprach es nicht aus, doch sie konnte dieses Gefühl so deutlich in seinem Herzen sehen, dass dies gar nicht nötig war. Er war der Meinung, dass sie es hätte wissen und dass sie Morzan oder zumindest seinen Drachen hätte aufhalten müssen! Abrupt erhob sie sich und verließ die Lichtung, blind brach sie durch das Unterholz, ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass zahlreiche Äste ihre dicke Schuppenhaut durchstießen und ihr immer wieder lange Kratzer zufügten.

Sie wollte diesen stummen Vorwurf nicht mehr fühlen. Sie wusste, dass Brom es nicht so meinte und dass diese Gefühle nur aus der Verzweiflung heraus geboren waren und doch tat es weh, seine Ablehnung zu spüren. Sie konnte doch auch nichts dafür! Morzan hatte sie genauso überrumpelt wie ihn!

Endlich hatte sie den verfluchten Wald verlassen, sie befand sich nun in einem weiten Grasland. Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins konnte sie Brom hören, wie er ihr ein lautes, gedankliches ‚Geh doch!’ nachschleuderte. Gut, wenn er es so wollte! Entschlossen blockte sie sämtliche Gedanken Broms ab und begann zu laufen. Nach einigen hundert Metern erhob sie sich in die Luft und sie flog.

Sie wusste nicht, wie weit oder wohin sie flog, es ging ihr einfach nur darum, dass der Wind ihr den verfluchten Seelenschmerz austrieb und ihre Gedanken klärte. Drachen konnten nicht weinen und heute war es das erste Mal, dass sie sich wünschte, es wäre anders. Was würde sie darum geben, ihre verletzte Seele auf diese Weise zu heilen... So blieb ihr nur der Wind.

Immer schneller flog sie, selbst für ihre Drachenaugen war der Boden nur noch schemenhaft zu erkennen. Der Wind biss in ihren Augen und in ihren Wunden und doch begann sie langsam, sich besser zu fühlen. Die Wut ließ nach und ihr wurde klar, dass sie auf ihre Weise genauso verletzt worden war wie Brom. Sie hatte Kirat, dem Drachen Morzans, vertraut, er war zwar kein Freund von ihr, aber immerhin ein Bekannter gewesen. Kirat hatte an jenem Tag jenes Einverständnis zerstört, welches bisher alle Drachen verbunden hatte.

Oder vielleicht war es bereits vorher zerstört gewesen und sie hatte es nur nicht bemerkt? Brom und sie hatten die letzten Monate fern der heimatlichen Drachenhöhlen Ilireas verbracht und nur Gerüchte gehört. Über Boten hatten sie mit dem Ältestenrat der Drachenreiter in Kontakt gestanden und über Boten hatten sie von Galbatorix’ Verrat und der Ermordung eines der Altvorderen erfahren. Brom und sie hatten diese Nachricht aufgenommen wie jede andere auch – mit Interesse, mehr nicht. Selbst die Nachricht Jahre später, dass Galbatorix einen erneuten Angriff gewagt hatte und mit einem Ei hatte fliehen können, hatte sie seltsam kalt gelassen. Es konnte nicht sein, was nicht sein durfte.

Erst die Begegnung mit Kirat hatte ihr gezeigt, dass diese Gerüchte und Nachrichten Realität waren. Natürlich, rein verstandesmäßig hatten sie beide gewusst, dass Galbatorix nach Skoltans Tod dem Wahnsinn anheim gefallen war und sich widerrechtlich Shruikan, seinen jetzigen Drachen, angeeignet hatte.

Doch ihr Gefühl hatte ihnen immer etwas anderes gesagt. Tief innen, dort wo der Verstand keine Macht besaß, waren sowohl Brom als auch sie der Meinung gewesen, dass solch eine ungeheuerliche Tat wie Galbatorx’ einfach nur vollkommen unvorstellbar und unmöglich war. Saphira wusste genau, dass Broms Tod auch der ihre wäre, sie würde ein Leben ohne ihn einfach nicht lebenswert finden. Umgekehrt war sie sicher, dass Brom genau so fühlte.

Und dann hatten sie Galbatorix und Shruikan getroffen und gesehen, dass die Nachrichten der Wahrheit entsprachen. Dass nicht jede Bindung zwischen Drache und Reiter so tief ging wie ihre zu Brom. Dass nicht umgekehrt jeder Reiter soviel für seinen Drachen empfand.

Nun wurde ihr auch klar, warum sie sich nach dem Kampf so fern von Brom gefühlt hatte. Unterbewusst hatte sie sich mit der Frage herumgeschlagen, was dann ihre Freundschaft wert war.

Waren sie Freunde, weil es so von Reiter und Drache erwartet wurde oder war ihre Freundschaft echt?  
Ging ihre Bindung so tief, dass sie sich gegenseitig jederzeit erreichen konnten ungeachtet der Entfernung, weil sie zusammengehörten oder war es der Fall, weil sie sich im Laufe langer Jahre als Reiter und Drache aneinander gewöhnt hatten?  
Würden sie sich auch noch in einhundert, zweihundert, dreihundert Jahren so gut verstehen oder würde sich irgendwann zeigen, was sie wirklich voneinander hielten, weil die Dogmen der Drachenreiter von Freundschaft zerbrachen?  
Vermisste sie Brom, weil er ihr die Anerkennung als Drachenreiter gab oder vermisste sie ihn, weil sie nicht ohne ihn leben wollte?  
Was bedeuteten sie einander wirklich?

Lange dachte Saphira nach. Und schließlich kam auch ihr Verstand zu der Lösung, die ihr Herz schon lange gefunden hatte. Brom und sie gehörten zusammen und kein Galbatorix, kein Shruikan konnten daran was ändern. Schon gar nicht ein Morzan oder ein Kirat. Brom und sie waren füreinander bestimmt und sie würde um ihre Freundschaft kämpfen, selbst wenn Brom wieder einen seiner berüchtigten Anfälle von Sturheit zeigen sollte. Ruckartig flog sie eine enge Kurve und beschleunigte.

‚Brom?’, fragte sie bang, nachdem sie sich endgültig entschieden hatte. Was war, wenn er nicht antwortete? Wie sollte sie ihm dann entgegentreten?

‚Saphira?’, hörte sie ihn in dem Moment ungläubig fragen und Saphira fühlte jene unbändige Freude in sich hochsteigen, die sie am Tag ihres Schlüpfens das erste Mal und danach noch viele andere Male gefühlt hatte. ‚Ich... ich war so ein Trottel, ich...’

‚Ich komme zurück’, unterbrach sie seinen gestammelten Entschuldigungsversuch bereits im Ansatz und versuchte, noch ein wenig schneller zu fliegen. ‚Ich habe dich lieb, Brom.’

‚Saphira, ich habe dich auch lieb. Ich warte am Waldrand auf dich’, antwortete er und Saphira konnte seine Erleichterung fühlen, die sich mit ihrer vermischte.

Saphira fühlte den Wind in ihren Kratzern brennen und doch war sie glücklich. Schon sah sie den Waldrand, obwohl er noch mehrere Meilen entfernt war, meinte sie auch ein kleines Lagerfeuer ausmachen zu können. Brom.

Die letzten Meilen schmolzen unter ihren kräftigen Flügelschlägen dahin und ein Stück vom Feuer entfernt landete sie schließlich. Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt, es war Brom.

Schluchzend stürmte er auf sie zu und umarmte sie, soweit es ihm möglich war. ‚Oh Saphira, wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Es tut mir leid. Kannst du mir verzeihen? Ich habe dich doch lieb’, selbst seine Gedanken waren durchflutet von der Erleichterung, sie nicht verloren zu haben.

Sachte legte Saphira ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. ‚Shshsh... du warst nicht dumm. Natürlich verzeihe ich dir. Ich glaube, wir beide haben diese kurze Auszeit gebraucht. Und auch mir tut es leid. Ich wusste um deine Freundschaft zu Morzan und doch hatte ich dich nicht gestützt, als du meine Hilfe brauchtest. Und du? Kannst auch du mir verzeihen?’

Brom legte seine Hand mit dem Gedwey Ignasia unter ihr Kinn und sah sie mit tränenüberströmtem und doch lächelndem Gesicht an. Sanft konnte Saphira die Macht des Drachenmals fühlen. ‚Ja, meine Schöne. Du und ich, wir gehören zusammen und niemand kann uns trennen.’

‚Niemand, mein tapferer Reiter. Wir gehören zusammen’, bekräftige Saphira Broms Worte und sie fühlte eine nie gekannte Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Sie wusste, dass ihre Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Sie und Brom – sie gehörten zusammen.


	4. Die letzte Schlacht

Die letzte Schlacht

Saphira flog eine enge Kurve und erschrocken klammerte Brom sich am Sattel fest. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm ließ schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen flattern und verzweifelt versuchte er, Saphiras Bewegungen zu folgen. Doch das Blut aus seinem zerschmetterten Arm ließ seine Finger schlüpfrig werden und er spürte, wie er abrutschte.

‚Brom, halt dich fest’, hörte er Saphiras erschöpfte Stimme. Mit letzter Kraft spannte Brom all seine Muskeln an und irgendwie hielt er sich trotz des rasenden Sturzfluges, mit dem Saphira einem Feuerstrahl eines feindlichen Drachens auswich, auf ihrem Rücken.

„Brisingr“, murmelte er nahezu lautlos, sein Feuerstoß traf ihren Gegner in die ungeschützte Flanke und riss eine klaffende Wunde, die den Drachen taumelnd zu Boden sinken ließ. Die schwarzen Flecken wuchsen vor seinen Augen, als der Zauber die Kraft aus seinem Körper zog. Direkt vor ihnen kämpfte ein kleiner, blauer Drache namens Tigan gegen einen der Abtrünnigen. Teilnahmslos sah er Tigan mit einem Elfen auf seinem Rücken zu Boden stürzen, dann waren sie auch schon vorbei. Er hatte bereits zu vieler seiner Kameraden sterben sehen, als dass er noch etwas hätte empfinden können. Er fühlte sich seltsam losgelöst von allem...

‚Ich werde dort hinten landen’, riss Saphira ihn aus seinen Gedanken. ‚Halte durch, Brom.’

Der harte Ruck der Landung schleuderte ihn zu Boden und die schwarzen Flecken verdeckten nun fast sein gesamtes Sichtfeld. Es beunruhigte ihn etwas, dass er seinen Arm kaum noch spürte, doch er besaß einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Mit Saphiras Hilfe erhob er sich mühsam, bis er sich kraftlos an ihr zitterndes Bein lehnen konnte, sein gesamter Körper schmerzte, er konnte nicht mehr zwischen seinen und Saphiras Gefühlen unterscheiden.

Doch wozu sich Sorgen machen? In spätestens einer weiteren Nacht würde die Schlacht beendet sein, die Stadt Dorú Areaba war bereits verloren, seit zwei Nächten brannten die ärmlichen Hütten der einfachen Handelsstadt auf der Insel Vroengard. Die schwarze Schattenmagie Galbatorix’, die Dreizehn Abtrünnigen sowie ein riesiges Heer aus Urgals und Ra’zac hatten die Drachenreiter überrannt, noch bevor ihnen richtig klar werden konnte, dass der Angriff des Verräters auf Dorú Areaba nichts anderes als eine Falle gewesen war.

Galbatorix beherrschte Alagaesia bereits seit vielen Jahren als grausamer König, doch bisher hatten ihm die wenigen überlebenden freien Drachenreiter immer irgendwie entkommen können, manchmal mit Hilfe der Varden, meistens ohne. Bisher hatte dieses wahnsinnige Monster keine Jagd auf Drachenreiter gemacht. Gewiss, er hatte sie vernichtet, wann immer er einem Reiter begegnete, doch er hatte nie nach seinen verbissensten Gegnern gesucht. Zu sicher fühlte er sich, zu sehr hatte die schwarze Magie des Schattens Durza seinen Geist verwirrt. Doch auf den Diebstahl der drei Dracheneier aus Ilirea hatten die Drachenreiter reagieren müssen und so hatten sie sich zur letzten Schlacht gestellt. Und nun war die Zeit der Drachenreiter unwiderruflich vorbei...

„Waíse heill“, flüsterte Brom und richtete das Gedwey Ignasia auf seinen furchtbar zugerichteten Arm. Er fühlte die Kraft aus sich herausfließen, Heilzauber strengten ihn immer an, doch dieser hier ging fast über seine Kräfte. Erst als Saphira ihn unterstützte, konnte er undeutlich das helle Licht eines schwachen Heilzaubers sehen und Sekunden später stoppten die Blutungen. Dafür kehrten die Schmerzen zurück.

Sie beide hatten nicht die Kraft, einen weiteren Heilzauber zu sprechen und so verschob Brom die Heilung der komplizierten Brüche auf später. Er hoffte, dass niemand sie ausgerechnet jetzt entdecken würde. Gewiss, sie waren weit vom Zentrum des Gemetzels, das sich Schlacht um Dorú Areaba nannte, entfernt und doch mochte einer der Dreizehn sie entdecken.

‚Wir müssen uns verstecken, Saphira’, sagte Brom lautlos, er konnte seine ausgetrockneten Lippen nicht dazu bringen, die Worte laut auszusprechen. Mühsam schob er seine unendlich schwer scheinende Klinge hinter den Waffengürtel und zog sich einmal mehr an Saphiras starken Beinen hoch.

‚Komm mit, Brom. Dort hinten müssten sich die Drachenhöhlen dieser Stadt befinden’, antwortete Saphira schließlich schleppend. Auch sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte, wahrscheinlich noch mehr als er.

‚Ich habe dich lieb, meine Schöne. Es ist keine Schande, sich jetzt zurückzuziehen, wir sind beide am Ende’, meinte Brom zwischen zwei humpelnden Schritten. Der Weg war nicht weit, vielleicht fünfzig Längen und doch war es fast zu viel.

‚Ich weiß. Warum fühle ich mich dennoch so, als hätte ich die anderen verraten?’, fragte Saphira verzweifelt. Brom schwieg. Er wusste, wie Saphira sich fühlte, auch in ihm brannte die Schmach der Feigheit. Und dennoch – wenn sie jetzt dort hinaus flogen, mochte es gut sein, dass er einfach kraftlos aus Saphiras Sattel rutschte. Genauso gut war es mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass Saphira ihren inzwischen gewaltig gewachsenen Körper irgendwann einfach nicht mehr in der Luft halten konnte und sie aus Erschöpfung abstürzte. Es war Selbstmord, sich jetzt keine Ruhepause zu gönnen, doch sein Ehrgefühl verschloss sich vehement diesen überaus logischen Gedanken.

Endlich erreichten sie die Höhle. Sie war klein im Vergleich zu den Drachenhöhlen Ilireas und doch mehr, als sie erwartet hatten. Selbst wenn sie hier entdeckt würden, der schmale Eingang konnte leicht verteidigt werden. Erschöpft ließen sich der Drache und sein Reiter zu Boden fallen, die letzten drei Tage voller anstrengender Zweikämpfe und ohne Schlaf forderten ihren Tribut. Sie waren eingeschlafen, noch bevor sich auch nur einer der beiden einen Gedanken über eine Wache hätte machen können.

Brom erwachte durch die unnatürliche Stille des Tages. Der Schlachtenlärm war verstummt, das Brüllen der Drachen und das Zischen der Zauber war verklungen. Helles Licht flutete durch den schmalen Eingang, doch der strahlende Sonnenschein wurde von dicken, schwarzen Rauchschwaden getrübt. Die Stadt brannte noch immer, doch die Schlacht war vorbei. Die Drachenreiter waren tot, der Ältestenrat vernichtet.

Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass in der Nacht ein furchtbarer Todesschrei in seinem Kopf widerhallte, doch die Erschöpfung hatte ihn schnell wieder einschlafen lassen.

‚Du hast es also auch gespürt?’, fragte Saphira. Sie trat neben ihn und senkte traurig den Kopf. Brom lehnte sich schwer gegen ihren Hals, auch er wusste, was dieser Schrei zu bedeuten hatte.

‚Vrael hatte Galbatorix besiegt... es hätte alles vorbei sein können’, murmelte Brom. Eine einzelne Träne rann sein Gesicht herab.

‚Mitgefühl war schon immer die Stärke des Obersten der Drachenreiter gewesen. Er war kein kaltblütiger Mörder und Galbatorix nutzte dies aus.’ Saphira schmiegte sich an Brom, gerade jetzt brauchte sie die Nähe ihres Freundes.

‚Der Berg Utgard wird auf immer ein Ort der Trauer bleiben. Galbatorix hat Vrael nur durch einen ehrlosen Trick ermorden können und doch hat er damit das Schicksal aller Drachenreiter besiegelt.’

‚Wo sollen wir jetzt hin? Wir werden in Alagaesia nicht mehr willkommen sein’, fragte Saphira nach längerem Schweigen. ‚Von den Dreizehn leben noch fünf, doch die Bedrohung wird dadurch nicht geringer.’

„Ich weiß“, knurrte Brom hilflos. „Wir müssen wohl zu den Varden zurückkehren. Sie sind nun die Einzigen, die noch Widerstand gegen Galbatorix leisten können und sie werden alle Unterstützung benötigen, die sie bekommen können.“

‚Wie du meinst... Doch lass uns erst noch ein wenig rasten, ich bin noch nicht stark genug für den weiten Weg’, bat Saphira und Brom stimmte lautlos zu. Er war definitiv noch nicht in der Lage für weitere Konflikte und er bezweifelte sehr, dass sie es ohne Kämpfe zu den Varden schafften.

Mühsam befreite er sich im Inneren der Höhle von der steifen Lederrüstung, die ihn zumindest notdürftig gegen die Pfeile der Urgals geschützt hatte, auch das schwere Wollhemd darunter zog er mit Hilfe eines kleinen Messers aus. Dann wagte er einen Blick auf seinen Arm.

Erschrocken atmete er ein, auch Saphira schnaubte entsetzt. Sein gesamter Arm war blauschwarz angelaufen und angeschwollen. Brom fühlte keinen Schmerz, aber er bezweifelte, dass das in diesem Fall ein gutes Zeichen war. Dagegen nahmen sich die anderen Kratzer und Prellungen überall auf seinem Körper richtig harmlos aus.  
‚Das... sieht übel aus’, stellte Saphira fest, wie gebannt hing ihr Blick an ihm.

Brom sah sich durch ihre Augen. Das Haar und der Bart vorzeitig von grauen Strähnen durchzogen, seine dunklen müden Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen und waren von dunklen Schatten umgeben, tiefe, erschöpfte Falten zogen sich durch sein Gesicht und legten Zeugnis von den Schwernissen der vergangenen Zeit ab. Dieser Krieg war grausam, nicht nur zu den Menschen, sondern auch zu den Drachen. Saphiras einst leuchtend blaue Schuppen waren verblasst und hatten einen leichten Stich ins Graue bekommen. Ihre einst fröhlich strahlenden Augen waren trüber geworden und ihre Stimme ließ die einst so vertraute Leichtigkeit schon seit Langem missen. Und dennoch fühlte Brom sich in ihrer Nähe besser, sie schaffte es immer, ihn aus seinem Schwermut zu reißen, wenn sie wieder auf die Spuren des Krieges gestoßen waren. Sie war es, die ihn immer wieder daran erinnerte, dass er nicht aufgeben durfte, solange auch nur die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Galbatorix besiegt werden konnte. Ein Leben ohne Saphira war für ihn nicht mehr lebenswert...

Und umgekehrt galt dies auch für Saphira und deshalb musste er sich jetzt um seinen Arm kümmern. ‚Kannst du mir helfen? Ich schaff das nicht allein...’, fragte er sie bittend.

Statt einer Antwort legte sich Saphira zu ihm und berührte mit der Nase sein Drachenmal. Sofort fühlte Brom, wie ihre Kraft in ihn strömte und ihn stärkte. ‚Natürlich helfe ich dir, mein Lieber. Wir schaffen das.’

„Waíse heill“, flüsterte Brom und wieder leuchtete das weiße Licht auf, dieses Mal sehr viel stärker als noch in der Nacht. Quälend langsam verschwanden die blauen Streifen, hellten sich die nahezu schwarzen Quetschungen auf. Brom fühlte sich erschöpft und doch war er stolz, dass sie gemeinsam auch solch schwere Verletzungen heilen konnten.

Nachdem er seinen Arm wieder schmerzfrei bewegen konnte, kümmerten sie sich noch um die zahlreichen Verletzungen, die sie beide davongetragen hatten. Schließlich war auch der letzte Riss in Saphiras Schwingen geheilt worden und zufrieden sahen Drache und Reiter sich an.

Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Beunruhigt horchte Brom in sich hinein, er konnte dieses Gefühl nicht zuordnen, doch er wusste, dass eine Gefahr auf sie zukam. ‚Spürst du das auch?’, fragte Saphira ihn unsicher. ‚Es fühlt sich an, als ob etwas wirklich Böses auf uns zukommt. Bitte, lass uns von hier verschwinden.’

Brom nickte nur. Er fühlte sich zwar noch immer schwach und erschöpft und die Heilzauber hatten ihn zusätzlich ermüdet, doch er wollte dem Verursacher dieses Gefühls nichts entgegentreten. Selbst wenn dieses unangenehme Ziehen in seinem Kopf nichts zu bedeuten hatte, war es dennoch nicht ratsam, länger am Ort der verlorenen Schlacht zu verweilen als unbedingt notwendig. So schnell wie möglich zog er sein Hemd wieder an und versuchte, so gut es ihm allein möglich war, die Lederrüstung wieder anzulegen.


	5. Das Ende

Das Ende

Kurze Zeit später flogen sie durch die eisige Winterluft, nicht mehr lange und sie hatten die Meerenge zwischen der Insel Vroengard und dem Festland überquert. Merkwürdigerweise war das unangenehme Gefühl stärker geworden und langsam bekam Brom Angst. Etwas wahrhaft Mächtiges war ihnen auf den Fersen...

Der Angriff erfolgte kurze Zeit später, wie bei allen Attacken der Abtrünnigen mit der Sonne im Rücken des Angreifers. Bruchteile von Sekunden, bevor der glühende Feuerstrahl aus dem Maul des Drachens sie treffen konnte, nahm das gedankliche Bohren eine schmerzhafte Intensität an und instinktiv befahl Brom seinem Drachen einen abrupten Sturzflug.

Dieses Mal hatten Broms Instinkte ihnen das Leben gerettet, doch nun befanden sie sich weit unter dem Angreifer und damit waren sie in einer der ungünstigsten Positionen für einen Kampf, die es überhaupt gab. Erst wenige Längen über der Wasseroberfläche stoppte Saphira ihren Sturz und glitt rasend schnell über die Wellen hinweg. Der Abtrünnige – denn nur um einen solchen konnte es sich handeln – befahl seinem Drachen erneut, Feuer zu speien und Brom sah verzweifelt, dass die Glut sie nur um wenige Längen verfehlt hatte, obwohl sie sich weit vom anderen Drachen entfernt befanden.

Saphira keuchte, sie war zu erschöpft für eine kräftezehrende Jagd und das bedeutete, sie mussten den Kampf schnell beenden. Dem nächsten Feuerstoß entkamen sie wie durch ein Wunder, als eine hohe Welle plötzlich hochgischte und die Flammen löschte, bevor sie Brom oder Saphira nahe kommen konnten. Doch wo Wellen waren, gab es auch Land, wo sich das Wasser auftürmen konnte und das bedeutete, sie konnten dem Ufer nicht mehr allzu fern sein. Dort würde ihr Gegner ebenfalls tiefer gehen müssen, die trügerischen Fallwinde am Rand der hohen Klippen waren für einen Drachen nur an bestimmten Stellen überwindbar.

Brom teilte Saphira seine Beobachtung lautlos mit und sofort spürte er, wie die Nachricht neue Kräfte in ihr freisetzte und sie mit der Wut der Verzweiflung noch einmal beschleunigte. Wenige hundert Längen vor ihnen konnte Brom die weiten Nebelbänke der Klippen ausmachen und er wusste, wenn sie diese Nebel erreichten, waren sie in Sicherheit.

Ihrem Verfolger schien diese Schlussfolgerung ebenfalls gekommen zu sein, die Angriffe des Drachens kamen in immer kürzeren Abständen, unterbrochen von Elementarattacken seines Reiters. Doch kein Angriff kam ihnen so nahe wie die ersten drei und Brom begann zu hoffen, dass sie doch noch davon kommen konnten. Dass sie es wirklich schaffen konnten.

‚Wie fühlt es sich an, der letzte Drachenreiter zu sein?’, hörte er plötzlich eine höhnische, wohlbekannte Stimme in seinem Kopf. Obwohl er diese Stimme schon seit Jahren verdrängte, würde er sie doch immer wieder erkennen. Im Gegensatz zu Morzan vergaß Brom seine Freunde – selbst wenn sie ihn verraten hatten – nicht so leicht.

‚Ja, du warst schon immer schrecklich sentimental. Ich mache dir um unserer alten Freundschaft willen ein einmaliges Angebot, Brom: Schließ dich uns an und du und Saphira, ihr werdet beide überleben.’

Brom fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand hart in den Magen geschlagen. Es war Morzan, der sie hier jagte, jener Mann, mit dem ihn bis vor einem halben Jahrhundert eine innige Freundschaft verbunden hatte. Brom hatte gedacht, er hätte seine Erinnerungen an die Zeit mit Morzan gut verschlossen, doch nun musste er sehen, dass dem nicht so war. Er sah Morzans Gesicht so deutlich vor sich, als wären sie sich gestern das letzte Mal begegnet.

‚Nun, ich werte dein beharrliches Schweigen als Ablehnung. Schade, Brom, ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten. Bereite dich auf deinen Tod vor.’

Eng schmiegte sich Brom an den warmen Drachenkörper unter ihm, er wollte so wenig Widerstand bieten wie nur irgendwie möglich. Die Nebelwand kam immer näher, noch sechs, sieben Sekunden, dann wären sie in Sicherheit.

Ein riesiger Schatten auf dem Wasser, kurz hinter Saphira, zeigte ihm, dass Kirat, Morzans Drache, beängstigend schnell aufgeholt hatte. Die Nebelwand schien immer langsamer näher zu kommen und Brom spürte Saphiras Angst als seine eigene. Jeden Augenblick erwartete er die tödliche Feuergarbe, doch sie kam nicht.

Und dann waren sie von Nebel umschlossen, die feinen Wassertröpfchen flogen ihm kalt und nass ins Gesicht und doch war Brom unendlich erleichtert. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie waren in Sicherheit.

Der Nebel verzerrte Geräusche auf eine Weise, dass man sich nie sicher sein konnte, aus welcher Richtung und Entfernung Geräusche kamen, doch Brom hatte das Gefühl, dass Morzan direkt neben ihnen flog, als er das Wort aussprach.

Es war ein Wort der Alten Sprache, eines der drei Worte, die Brom damals von Alaayun erhalten hatte. Helles Licht breitete sich von einem Punkt etwas versetzt von Saphira aus und Brom fragte sich wie betäubt, wie Morzan an dieses Wort gekommen war. Saphira und er waren übereingekommen, die mächtigen Worte Alaayuns nur dem Ältestenrat mitzuteilen, da ihre ungeheure Macht große Verantwortung mit sich brachte.

Morzan hatte jenes Wort genutzt, welches sich aus den Silben der Worte für ‚Wasser’, ‚Leben’ und ‚Macht’ zusammensetzte. Das weiße Licht hatte Saphiras Schwingen nun erreicht und Brom hörte sie schmerzerfüllt aufbrüllen.

Durch seine Bindung zu seinem Drachen spürte er, was geschehen war: Die feinen Wassertropfen des Nebels waren zu lebenden Eisklumpen geworden, welche sich schwer an Saphiras empfindliche Flügel setzten. Brom stöhnte auf, als er spürte, wie Saphiras Flughäute sich spannten und schließlich rissen.

‚Brom... Ich muss landen... ich kann nicht mehr’, keuchte Saphira und flog trotz der tückischen Fallwinde in Richtung der Steilklippen. Immer mehr Eisklumpen setzten sich an ihr fest und panisch fragte Brom sich, was er nun tun sollte. Feine Eiskristalle drangen durch die Wunden in Saphiras Körper ein, sie schmolzen sofort, doch es drängten immer neue nach. Schon spürte er, wie Saphiras Körper unter seinen Händen kälter wurde, als die Eisklumpen sich seinem Sattel näherten.

Da landete Saphira schwer auf einem schmalen Felsplateau und schüttelte sich abrupt, sodass Brom hart auf dem Felsboden landete. Nur dank seiner schnellen Reflexe konnte er verhindern, dass er über die Kante des Plateaus ins Meer fiel, keuchend blieb er nahe am Rand liegen.

Zwei Längen von ihm entfernt konnte er Saphira schmerzerfüllt stöhnen hören und schnell erhob Brom sich. ‚Bleib weg’, zischte Saphira ihn an, drohend zeigte sie ihm die Zähne. Verwirrt starrte Brom sie an. So etwas hatte sie noch nie getan. Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu. ‚Bitte... bleib weg...’, hörte er ihre verzweifelte Stimme.

Das helle Zischen verdampfender Wasserteilchen warnte ihn vor und sehr knapp konnte er dem Feuerstoß mit einer Rolle entkommen. Morzan. In seinem Kopf hörte er Saphira wimmern und dieses Geräusch war es, dass ihm die Kraft für einen letzten Zauber verlieh.

„BRISINGR!“, schrie er und schleuderte einen machtvollen Feuerball in den Nebel. Er hörte einen männlichen Drachen aufbrüllen, dann, Sekunden später, ein lautes Platschen. Offensichtlich hatte er getroffen und Kirat war abgestürzt. Eine Sorge weniger also...

‚Ich bin stolz auf dich, Brom’, flüsterte Saphira und Brom wirbelte erschrocken herum. Ihre Stimme war so schwach...  
„Bei den Ältesten...“, wisperte er entsetzt. Nahezu Saphiras gesamter Körper war mit Eis bedeckt, ihre wundervollen blauen Augen waren von einer durchsichtigen Schicht bedeckt und Brom wusste, dass das Eis schon bis dorthin vorgedrungen war.

‚Bitte... vergiss mich nicht... ich hab dich lieb’, kam ihre Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne zu ihm.  
„Nein!“, schrie Brom und stürmte auf Saphira los. „Nein, bitte nicht...“

‚Bitte, BLEIB WEG!’, flehte Saphira, doch Brom hörte nicht auf sie und fiel vor ihr auf die Knie. Das durfte einfach nicht sein, nicht seine Saphira. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, wütend blinzelte er sie weg. Langsam hob er die Hand. Er wusste, der Fluch des Eises würde auch auf ihn übergehen, sobald seine Finger das Eis berührten, doch dies war ihm gleichgültig.

„Ich will ohne dich nicht leben, Saphira“, schluchzte er. „Bitte, kämpfe... verlass mich nicht!“

Er hörte sie rasselnd atmen, das Eis breitete sich immer schneller aus. Schon spürte er die Kälte des Todes in ihren schwachen Worten und verzweifelt versuchte er, ihr etwas von seiner Kraft zu geben. „Brisingr“, murmelte er erstickt, doch er fand keine Kraft mehr in seinem geschwächten Körper. Die Magie antwortete nicht auf sein Rufen und keine wärmenden Flammen erschienen.

Sie würde sterben. Und ohne sie war das Leben nicht lebenswert. Hilflos schrie Brom auf und warf sich nach vorn, doch etwas packte ihn am Kragen, ehe er das Eis erreichen konnte. Hart fiel er nach hinten, sein Kopf schlug schmerzhaft auf dem Felsen auf. Doch dieser Schmerz war unbedeutend im Vergleich zu Saphiras Leiden.

„SAPHIRA!“, rief er verzweifelt. „NEIN!“

‚Danke für alles, Brom. Die Zeit mit dir war wunderschön. Ich werde auf dich warten, Brom Shur’tugal... Eines Tages werden wir uns wiedersehen. Ich habe dich lieb’, wisperte Saphira mit letzter Kraft, dann seufzte sie ein letztes Mal.

„Nein,“, wimmerte Brom. „Ich habe dich doch auch lieb, bitte, komm zurück. Saphira!“ Er sprang auf und rannte auf den in Eis gehüllten Körper seiner geliebten Drachendame zu, doch die nun wieder leblosen Eiskristalle bestätigten nur die Leere in seinem Kopf. Saphira war tot.

Etwas zerbrach in Brom. Schluchzend sank er an dem Eis nieder, er spürte nicht die Kälte des Eises, er fühlte nicht den schneidenden Wind, der Schmerz der kleinen spitzen Steine unter seinen Knien erreicht ihn nicht. Er spürte nur diesen unendlichen Schmerz des Verlustes, diese quälende Leere dort, wo seit seinem zehnten Lebensjahr Saphiras heller Lebensfunke in ihm geleuchtet hatte. „Saphira... nein“, murmelte er immer wieder ungläubig vor sich hin.

„Brom, bitte komm mit mir, du holst dir hier draußen noch den Tod“, hörte er plötzlich wie aus weiter Ferne eine Stimme, die ihm vage bekannt vorkam.

Tod... ja, Tod war gut... Saphira hatte ihn verlassen und nun wollte er ihr folgen. Steifbeinig erhob Brom sich und wankte taumelnd auf den Klippenrand zu. Ja, ihr folgen... Der Abgrund schien ihm etwas zuzuflüstern, er musste nur näher heran gehen, dann würde er ihn verstehen. Dann würde er auch wieder mit Saphira zusammen sein... ihr folgen...

„Brom!“, rief ihn die Stimme plötzlich in einem viel schärferen Tonfall.

Den ehemaligen Drachenreiter kümmerte es nicht, es war nicht Saphira, die ihn dort rief. Schwankend beugte er sich dem Abgrund entgegen, der Wind zerrte an seinen Kleidern.

„Saphira...“, flüsterte er und breitete die Arme aus.


	6. Der Abgrund

**Der Abgrund**

„Solembum, würdest du die Freundlichkeit besitzen...?“, bat Angela eindringlich. Die Werkatze sah sie träge an und blinzelte. Dann verwandelte sie sich innerhalb von Sekunden in einen kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit mandelförmigen Augen, jedoch blieb er vollkommen entspannt dort stehen, wo bis eben noch die große Katze gelegen hatte.  
Beunruhigt verfolgte Angela Broms Weg zum Klippenrand, sah, wie er die Arme ausbreitete, als wolle er fliegen.

„SOLEMBUM!“, rief sie. Als hätte die Werkatze nur auf eine erneute Aufforderung gewartet, sprang sie katzenhaft geschmeidig an den Rand der Klippen, packte den lebensmüden Drachenreiter am Kragen und schleuderte ihn beiseite, weit vom verlockenden Abgrund entfernt. Brom schrie wie in tiefster Seele verletzt auf, rollte sich schwerfällig ab und erhob sich, blind für alles außer dem Abgrund. Es tat Angela in der Seele weh, dass sie Brom den Frieden des Todes und das Wiedersehen mit Saphira verwehren musste, doch zu viel hing von ihm ab. Also packte sie den schweren Holzknüppel fester und stellte den sich heftig wehrenden Mann mit einem schnellen Hieb ruhig.

„Hilf mir, ihn in die große Höhle zu bringen“, befahl sie und mit Solembums Hilfe schaffte sie es, Brom zu der versteckten Höhle zu zerren, in welcher sie seit jenem schicksalhaften Tag, als sie die Drachenfußknochen geworfen hatte, wohnte.

Kaum hatten sie die von unzähligen flackernden Kerzen erreichte Wohnstelle erreicht, verschloss Angela mittels eines geheimen, nur ihrer Zunft bekannten Zauberwortes den Eingang mit einem großen Felsen, sie wusste, Brom würde die ihm zugedachte Aufgabe nicht freiwillig annehmen.

Solembum legte sich gemütlich schnurrend vor das flackernde Feuer, nun wieder in seiner Katzengestalt. Er hatte getan, was er tun musste, Angela wusste, dass er sich ab nun aus allem raushalten würde, was auch immer geschah. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, immerhin war er eine Werkatze und als solche überaus unberechenbar...

Doch nun hatte sie erst mal andere, dringendere Sorgen als ihren widerspenstigen Freund und eine dieser Sorgen lag nun vor ihr am Boden und begann sich stöhnend zu regen.

Die Hexe hasste sich selbst für das, was sie nun tun musste, doch es war notwendig. Die Drachenknochen logen nicht und irrten sich niemals. Und heute wünschte sich Angela zum ersten Mal in ihrem bereits sehr langem Leben, dass es anders wäre.

Leise murmelnd wob die Kräuterhexe einen Zauber, der ihren Gast noch eine Weile schlafen ließ, sie wollte nichts riskieren. Danach befreite sie Brom vorsichtig von Lederrüstung und Hemd, mit einem Blick auf die frischen roten Flecken auf der Hose zog sie ihm auch diese aus, nun, da die Drachenmagie nicht mehr unterstützend wirken konnte, hatten die Heilzauber viel von ihrer Wirkung eingebüßt. Doch für das vor ihm Liegende sollte Brom besser in ausgezeichneter, körperlicher Verfassung sein, es würde schon schwierig genug werden, ohne dass er sich Sorgen um Prellungen und Schnitte machen sollte. Noch betäubte der Schmerz über Saphiras Verlust alle Signale seines Körpers, doch schon bald würde der Körper die Seele übertönen und sein Recht einfordern... Das musste sie verhindern.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer griff Angela nach der Pfanne mit dem kochenden Kräutersud, tauchte einen Lappen hinein und begann, die vielfältigen Kratzer, Schnitte und Risse auszuwaschen. Immer wieder zuckte Brom unter ihren kundigen Händen trotz seiner tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit zusammen und dies zeigte Angela mehr als alles andere, wie verletzt der Krieger wirklich war.

Die Kräuter würden seine körperlichen Wunden heilen, um die in seiner Seele würde sie sich kümmern müssen...

„Solembum, pass auf ihn auf“, bat sie ihren Werkatzengefährten und verließ die Höhle. Eine traurige Pflicht musste sie noch erledigen, bevor sie Brom in sein neues Leben geleiten konnte. In sein Leben ohne Saphira...

Der riesige Drachenkörper sah trotz der Eisschicht noch immer beeindruckend und wunderschön aus, tiefe Trauer über den Tod dieses wundervollen Wesens breitete sich in ihr aus. Noch viele Jahre hätten auf Saphira gewartet, wäre dieser verfluchte Krieg nicht gewesen. Viele Jahre, in denen sie zusammen mit Brom die Menschen Alagaesias vor Unrecht hätte beschützen können. Nun blieb ihr nur noch eines zu tun für die Drachendame, die Brom bis hierher begleitet hatte.

Lange Zeit stand Angela mit geschlossenen Augen still im pfeifenden Wind, sammelte alle Kraft in sich, die sie finden konnte. Ein helles, sanft rötliches Licht breitete sich von ihrem schlanken Frauenkörper aus, wuchs, suchte, fand. Schon bald war Saphira vollkommen von dem hellen Licht eingehüllt, wie lebendig pulsierten die Farben, wurden bald heller, bald dunkler. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden, doch die Klippe war taghell erleuchtet.

Langsam schwebte das Licht empor und nahm Saphiras Körper mit sich, schon bald erreichte es den oberen Rand der Steilklippe und noch immer stieg es empor.  
Nun kam der schwierige Teil...

Mit einem Ruck öffnete Angela die Augen. Sie hatten ihre sanfte Bräune verloren, ein helles Lodern leuchtete in ihrem Gesicht. Den Blick auf den von ihrem Zauber umhüllten Drachen gerichtet, dirigierte sie ihn auf ein kleines, von sturmgebeugten, knorrigen Bäumen umgebenes Plateau, wo sie ihn schließlich landen ließ. Angela wusste, dass der Zauber das Eis geschmolzen hatte, dass Saphira nun wirkte, als würde sie tief und fest schlafen.

Mit lauter Stimme rief Angela ein einzelnes Wort in den Wind hinein, der es bis hinauf zum Plateau trug. Noch einmal leuchtete das rote Licht auf, dann war es dunkel. Der Zauber war vollbracht. Nun würden die Elemente Saphira nichts mehr anhaben können, nun konnte sie auf immer über das Meer wachen und an das Schicksal der Drachenreiter mahnen. Und eines Tages, wenn auch Brom seine Bestimmung erfüllt hatte, würden sie sich wiedersehen...

Erschöpft schloss Angela ihre nun wieder braunen Augen, taumelnd suchte sie Halt an der kalten Felswand. Der Zauber hatte sie sehr viel Kraft gekostet und doch war sie es Brom schuldig gewesen.

Kraftlos wankte sie in die Höhle zurück, verschloss mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft die Höhle, dann fiel sie auf ihr Lager und schlief ein.

Sie erwachte von Solembums warnendem Fauchen und dem Gefühl von kaltem Stahl an ihrer Kehle. Sie fühlte sich müde, als hätte sie nicht eine Stunde geschlafen und doch zeigte die geschrumpfte Höhe ihrer Kerzen, dass mindestens ein Tag vergangen sein musste.

„Wie geht es dir, Brom?“, fragte sie mit krächzender Stimme, sie versuchte nach der Wasserkelle zu greifen, doch die Klinge hielt sie bereits im Ansatz auf. Anstatt auf Wasser konzentrierte sie sich nun auf Brom und erschrak.

Der Mann war blass wie der Tod und nicht ganz standfest auf den zittrigen Beinen, die rotgeränderten Augen dagegen glänzten hart wie geschmiedeter Stahl. Kein Gefühl lag in ihnen, sie waren ganz und gar kalt. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, der alles verloren hatte und der mit diesem Wissen gezwungen war zu leben.

„Warum lässt du mich nicht sterben, Hexe?“, fragte er rau, seine Stimme klang heiser, als ob er stundenlang gewütet und geschrieen hätte.

Fragend sah Angela Solembum an. Sie wusste, sie hatte nichts getan, was ihn daran gehindert hätte, sich zum Beispiel mit dem Schwert die Adern zu öffnen, also musste die Werkatze ihre Krallen im Spiel haben.

_Er hat mehrmals versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Nachdem ich ihn das fünfte Mal geheilt habe, hat er sich darauf verlegt, zu warten, bis du aufwachst. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er seinem Schicksal davonläuft._

Damit wäre diese Frage also auch geklärt gewesen. „Höre, Brom, ich kann dir alles erklären, doch dazu musst du dein Schwert beiseite legen“, antwortete sie ihm verspätet. „Wenn du mich jetzt tötest, war Saphiras Tod vollkommen nutzlos und du wirst sie niemals wiedersehen. Wenn du dich jetzt tötest, ist das Ergebnis das Gleiche. Du hast keine andere Möglichkeit, als mir zuzuhören.“

„Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Warum sollte ich ohne Saphira leben wollen? Das Leben ist ohne sie nicht lebenswert...“, erwiderte der ehemalige Drachenreiter mit brüchiger Stimme. Die Hand mit dem Schwert zitterte, wild schwankte die Spitze der Klinge, doch Angela tat nichts, um ihn zu entwaffnen.

„Ich habe keinen Beweis für meine Worte. Doch willst du es riskieren? Willst du riskieren, für immer von Saphira getrennt zu sein oder wirst du tun, was du tun musst, um wieder mit Saphira vereint zu sein?“, beschwor Angela ihren Gegenüber eindringlich. Sie war grausam und es gab nichts, was sie jetzt weniger sein wollte, doch es war notwendig.

Die Klinge fiel zu Boden, Sekunden später sank auch Brom auf die Knie. Abgrundtiefer Schmerz zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab, sein ganzer Körper zitterte, schließlich nickte er. Angela erkannte, dass sie ihn zutiefst getroffen hatte, doch nun war es zu spät, die Worte zurückzunehmen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er ihr nicht entglitt.

Vorsichtig kniete sie neben ihm nieder und berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter. „Ich vermisse sie so sehr“, flüsterte Brom. Seine Schultern bebten, es war offensichtlich, dass er kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch stand. Als sein Blick auf das erloschene Gedwey Ignasia fiel, verlor er den Kampf gegen die Trauer endgültig, krampfartig ballte sich seine Hand zur Faust und verdeckte das Drachenmal.

Mitleidig umarmte Angela den gebrochenen Mann, sofort klammerte er sich an sie, als wäre sie sein letzter Halt in dieser Welt, die so grausam zu ihm gewesen war. Sie spürte, wie der Stoff ihres Kleides von seinen Tränen durchnässt wurde und sie wusste, Brom würde es überstehen. Er würde nie wieder derselbe sein, er würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder so fröhlich lachen können, wie er es mit Saphira gekonnt hatte, aber er würde es überleben. Er war trotz allem ein Krieger, der sich nicht ergab.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dort saßen, doch schließlich spürte sie, wie die Tränen versiegten, wie sich das krampfartige Beben seines Körpers beruhigte. Die Hand mit dem Drachenmal noch immer zur Faust geballt, war Brom eingeschlafen, zu sehr hatte er sich verausgabt in letzter Zeit und nun forderte sein Körper Ruhe.

Angela ließ ihn ruhen. Er hatte es sich verdient. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihn zu Boden gleiten und deckte ihn sanft mit einem dicken Wollmantel zu, bevor sie sich mit schmerzenden Knien erhob. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, als Brom im Schlaf wimmerte und sich zusammenrollte und doch konnte sie nichts tun.

Mit einem Seufzer setzte sie sich an ihren Arbeitstisch, entschlossen packte sie das kleine Säckchen mit den filigranen und doch starken Knochen. Die Runen schimmerten im Kerzenlicht geheimnisvoll, als Angela die Drachenfußknochen nach der Zukunft befragte.

Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt. Mit quälender Deutlichkeit zeigten die Knochen die Ereignisse der Zukunft, nicht eine Rune hatte ihre Position seit dem letzten Wurf verändert. Die nähere Zukunft stand fest und beeinflusste die fernere – und die nähere Zukunft hing allein von Brom und seinem Willen zu leben ab.

_Er wird es schaffen. Vertraue den Drachenknochen._

Angela betete, dass Solembum sich nicht irrte.


	7. Das Wissen der Drachenknochen

Das Wissen der Drachenknochen

Brom fühlte sich leer. Er ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie er mit den Gedanken in die Ferne griff und auf eine Antwort lauschte. Immer wieder fühlte er diesen bohrenden Schmerz, wenn er nichts als Schweigen hörte. Die Kräuterhexe hatte gesagt, es würde vorübergehen, er würde sich an ein Leben ohne Saphira gewöhnen. Ihr rechthaberischer Kater hatte ihr zugestimmt.

Doch welchen Sinn hatte solch ein Leben schon?

Müde erhob er sich aus der kleinen, windgeschützten Kuhle zwischen den Vorderbeinen der Statue Saphiras. Er saß bereits mehrere Stunden hier und inzwischen hatte die allgegenwärtige kalte Feuchtigkeit einen Weg unter seinen schweren Wollmantel gefunden. Heute hatte er sich Saphira zum ersten Mal ohne Angela nähern dürfen, offenbar war sie inzwischen der Meinung, dass er Saphira nicht mehr folgen wollte. Nun, in dieser Hinsicht lag sie falsch.

Er hatte nun mehrere Stunden lang nachgedacht, ungestört und allein und war zu der Schlussfolgerung gekommen, dass ihn wirklich nichts mehr hier hielt. Angelas Fürsorglichkeit hatte den Schmerz in seiner Seele zunächst ein wenig gelindert, doch nun klang die betäubende Wirkung der Ruhe und Pflege ab und er spürte die Einsamkeit, als ob Saphiras Tod nicht drei Monate, sondern drei Stunden zurückläge. Und es deutete nichts daraufhin, dass es sich jemals anders anfühlen würde.

Langsam trat er auf den Abgrund zu, die tückischen Fallwinde spielten mit seinem Umhang, sie schienen ihn zu rufen, ihn zu locken. Und dieses Mal würde kein Solembum ihn im letzten Moment aufhalten...

„Brom, tu es nicht“, hörte er hinter sich plötzlich Angelas Stimme. Erschrocken wirbelte er herum, er hatte sie nicht kommen gehört.

„Warum nicht? Du hast mir keinen überzeugenden Grund nennen können, warum ich hier bleiben sollte“, knurrte Brom verstimmt. Er sah nicht, mit welchem Recht Angela ihm den Freitod verwehrte, doch wo sie war, war Solembum nicht weit und er hatte bereits mehr als einmal feststellen müssen, dass die Werkatze schneller als jeder Mensch war und dass sie ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten festhalten konnte, sollte er jetzt springen.

„Die Drachenknochen haben gesprochen. Du bist ein fester Teil der Zukunft, wenn du dich jetzt tötest, wird die Zukunft in Grausamkeit und Krieg ertrinken“, antwortete Angela bestimmt und kam langsam näher. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Brom Solembum zusammengerollt auf Saphiras Kopf liegen sehen. Er wusste nicht, wo das Wesen so schnell hergekommen war, doch die Werkatze schien vollkommen entspannt, als ob sie schon seit Stunden dort ruhen würde. Allerdings hatte er jenes auch vor zwei Monaten gedacht, als Angelas Gefährte ihn im Moment des Sprunges von den Klippen gerissen und festgehalten hatte.

Angela trat an seine Seite und sah ihn ernst an, doch Brom drehte sein Gesicht fort. Angela sollte ruhig spüren, wie unwillkommen sie war.

„Du wirst mir jetzt zuhören, denn das, was ich dir jetzt sage, werde ich nicht wiederholen“, sprach Angela mit so ruhiger Stimme, als würden sie nicht am Rand einer hohen Klippe, sondern irgendwo bei einem Picknick stehen. „Ich werde dir nun mitteilen, welches Schicksal die Drachenknochen für dich sehen und du wirst mir zuhören. Der durchbrochene Kreis verheißt dir ein langes Leben, aber das dürfte für dich als Drachenreiter“, Brom knurrte unwillig, musste sie immer wieder den Dolch in der Wunde herumdrehen?, „keine Überraschung sein. Viel interessanter ist, dass der Blitzschlag, das Zeichen für drohendes Unheil, vom durchbrochenen Kreis verdeckt wurde, das bedeutet, solange du lebst, wird dieses Unheil nicht eintreten“, Brom lachte trocken auf, sagte jedoch nichts. „Solltest du vor der Zeit sterben, wird Galbatorix ganz Alagaesia unterjochen und mit grausamer Hand beherrschen. Er wird einen Weg finden, unsterblich zu werden und in weniger als zweihundert Jahren wird er alles Leben in Alagaesia ausgelöscht haben. Dies ist das drohende Unheil, welches über dir schwebt.“

Bestimmt drehte Angela Broms Gesicht, sodass er sie ansehen musste. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Haut. „Das Ei, verbunden mit dem Symbol für Diebstahl sagt dir, was du zu tun hast.“

Entgegen seinem Willen musste Brom zugeben, dass er nun doch in Angelas Geschichte interessiert war. „Warum ich? Warum nicht jemand anderes?“, fragte er.

„Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein, Brom Shur’tugal. Meine Zunft sieht dich als das deutlichste Beispiel für ein verfluchtes Schicksal, welches je gesehen wurde. Wohin auch immer du deinen Fuß setzen wirst, du wirst Leid und Schmerz erfahren. Der Tod wird dir wie ein Schatten folgen und jenen, die du lieben wirst, Schmerz zufügen. Und doch bist du der Einzige, bei dem die Drachenknochen die Möglichkeit für Frieden zeigen, Brom. Du wirst es sein, der die Drachenreiter zu neuem Leben erwecken wird. Du wirst es sein, der Alagaesia die Möglichkeit auf Frieden bewahren wird. Willst du wirklich ein ganzes Land zum Untergang verurteilen?“

Erschüttert sah Brom Angela an. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sagte, er wollte nicht glauben, was die Drachenknochen weissagten. Und doch – Drachenknochen wohnte echte Magie inne, sie logen niemals. Es würde so kommen, wie Angela es gesagt hatte, wenn er jetzt sprang. „Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit? Was sagen die Knochen noch?“, fragte er in der Hoffnung, dass alles ganz anders war, als er dachte.

„Die Varden werden versuchen, die drei Dracheneier aus Galbatorix’ Festung zu stehlen. Ihr Dieb wird versagen und nur ein Ei entwenden können, mit dem er versuchen wird, zu fliehen. Du wirst das gestohlene Drachenei in Gil’ead finden, dort wird auch Morzan von deiner Hand sterben. Sollte der Drache schlüpfen, wirst du es sein, der den Reiter ausbilden wird. Dies ist dein Schicksal, dem du nicht entkommen kannst“, schloss Angela ihren Bericht. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf Broms Schulter, sie spürte die verkrampften Muskeln und sie wusste, was sie von ihm verlangte. Doch die Knochen hatten gesprochen...

„Wirf die Knochen noch einmal“, forderte Brom und schüttelte ihre Hand ab. Fahrig fuhr er mit der Hand durch seinen Bart, mit diesem Wissen war es ihm unmöglich, Saphira zu folgen. So sehr er seinen Drachen auch liebte, er war zu sehr ein Drachenreiter, um ganz Alagaesia zu opfern. Er brauchte nicht Angelas mitleidigen Blick zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass seine Forderung unsinnig war und doch... Bei den Ältesten, ein Leben ohne Saphira schien ihm einfach nur dunkel und leer.

„Du weißt genau, dass sie ihre Botschaft nicht verändern. Ich habe die Knochen in den letzten Wochen öfter geworfen als in den Jahren zuvor und immer zeigten sie die gleichen Runen. Es tut mir leid, Brom, aber du kannst dein Schicksal nicht ändern, ohne dass es verheerende Folgen für die Menschen unter Galbatorix’ Herrschaft hätte. Du musst dich entscheiden – wähle das Leben und stürze Galbatorix oder wähle den Tod und versenke Alagaesia im Chaos. Du hast die Wahl und ich hoffe, du wirst weise wählen“, mit diesen Worten kehrte Angela Brom den Rücken und begann den Abstieg zu ihrer Höhle.

Brom war nun allein und er wusste, dass Solembum ihn dieses Mal nicht aufhalten würde, sollte er springen. Er hatte die Wahl...

Mit einem letzten Blick in den Abgrund trat er einen Schritt zurück. Es wäre eines Drachenreiters mehr als nur unwürdig, das eigene Wohl über das Wohl sovieler anderer zu stellen. Saphira würde ihn verachten... Noch nie in seinem bereits recht langen Leben hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt, er war ein Spielball des Schicksals und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte.

Sich erschöpft und alt fühlend legte er seine Hand an Saphiras Hals und lehnte sich gegen sie. „Warum nur? Was habe ich getan, dass das Schicksal so grausam zu uns beiden ist? Ich schwöre dir, meine Liebe, eines Tages werden wir uns wiedersehen. Eines Tages wird dies alles ein Ende haben und dann werde ich zu dir kommen. Warte noch ein wenig auf mich, meine Schöne.“

Er wusste, dass die Statue nicht Saphira war, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte, und doch fühlte er sich ein wenig besser, als er den langen Weg nach unten antrat. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er würde leben.


	8. Die nähere Zukunft

Die nähere Zukunft

Brom hatte schon längst den Überblick über die Bierhumpen verloren, die er heute Abend geleert hatte, dennoch bestellte er sich einen weiteren. Der Vardenschankwirt sah ihn mitleidig an, schenkte ihm aber dennoch einen weiteren Humpen des dünnen Gebräus, welches die Varden Bier nannten, ein.

Mit einem langen Schluck leerte er den Krug zur Hälfte und kümmerte sich nicht um den Schaum, der in seinem Bart hängen blieb. Langsam spürte er, wie der Alkohol seinen Geist benebelte und seine Erinnerungen angenehm trübe werden ließ. Heute hatte er erfahren, dass der Dieb der Varden nur ein Ei von Galbatorix hatte stehlen können und dass er sich nun auf der Flucht vor den Varden und den Schergen des Königs befand. Lange Zeit hatte Brom mehr oder weniger friedlich in Tronjheim, der Heimat der Varden tief in den Bergen des Beor-Gebirges, verbracht, ohne dass es zu Zwischenfällen jedweder Art gekommen war. Viele Jahre waren vergangen, in denen er sich hatte einreden können, dass die Prophezeiung der Drachenknochen Humbug war, dass nichts vorherbestimmt war.

Selbst als Ajihad, der neue Anführer der Varden, ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass der Dieb losgeschickt worden war, hatte er die Illusion der Freiheit aufrecht erhalten können. Doch nun war es zu spät, nun war sie unwiderruflich zerstört. Nun konnte er sich nicht weiter belügen. Es würde so kommen, wie Angela ihm gesagt hatte und er konnte nur darauf warten, dass man ihn beauftragen würde, das Ei zu suchen und zu den Varden zu schaffen. 

Jeder in Tronjheim wusste von seinem Verlust, aus Respekt vor Saphira hatte man ihn weitestgehend in Ruhe gelassen, seit er mit Angela und Solembum in den Bergen angekommen war. Er hatte die Zeit genutzt, den Anschein von Normalität aufrecht zu erhalten, obwohl doch jeder wusste, dass nichts in Ordnung war. Galbatorix überzog das Land mit seinen Truppen mit Krieg und Schrecken, die Varden hatten ihm kaum etwas entgegen zu setzen. Der einzige Vorteil, den die Widerstandskämpfer hatten, war die Tatsache, dass bisher keines der drei Dracheneier in Urû’baen, wie die Hauptstadt Ilirea nun hieß, einen Reiter gefunden hatte. Zudem dezimierten sich die Abtrünnigen durch gegenseitige Intrigen und Machtspiele selbst. Und dennoch – es stand nicht gut für die Varden. Brom unterstützte die Varden mit seinem Wissen, wo immer er konnte, auch war es zum größten Teil sein Verdienst, dass bereits fünf Abtrünnige und ihre Drachen hingerichtet worden waren. Doch seine letzte Schlacht lag schon lange zurück, er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren nie weit von Tronjheim entfernt, da die Zeichen von Angelas Drachenknochen immer deutlicher geworden waren, was nichts anderes bedeutete, als dass die Zeit der Prophezeiung immer näher rückte. Und dann gab es da noch Enisa...

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er an Enisa dachte, eine junge Frau, die recht offen ihr Interesse an ihm zeigte. Und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, lag ihm wirklich etwas an ihr, sie schaffte es immer wieder, ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken zu reißen und ihn zumindest für kurze Zeit vergessen zu lassen, was er verloren hatte. Sobald er mit dem Ei nach Tronjheim zurückkehrte, würde er die Beziehung zu ihr vertiefen, beschloss er.

Mit diesem Gedanken leerte er den Krug, warf dem Wirt einige Geldstücke hin und erhob sich schwankend. Langsam wankte er den Weg zu seiner Hütte hinauf, wo er einschlief, kaum dass sein Kopf das Bett berührt hatte.

Drei Tage später stand er auf einem Hügel vor den Toren Gil’eads. Er hatte den Dieb aufgespürt, allerdings war Morzan, der Verräter, etwa eine Stunde schneller gewesen als er. ‚Was von dem Dieb übrig geblieben ist, reicht nicht mal für eine vernünftige Beerdigung’, dachte er bitter. Wie nur hatte der Morzan, mit dem er während seiner Ausbildung befreundet gewesen war, zu dem Morzan werden können, der einem Menschen solche Dinge antun konnte?

War er nach Kirats Tod an den Klippen wahnsinnig geworden, so wie Galbatorix? Oder war er schon immer so gewesen und er, Brom, war zu naiv und zu blind gewesen, diese Seite von Morzans Charakter zu sehen?

Doch nun musste er Morzan finden und ihm das Ei entwenden. Die Prophezeiung schritt voran...

Vorsichtige Nachforschungen hatten ergeben, dass Morzan in der Taverne „Das Goldene Hufeisen“ ein Zimmer genommen hatte und dorthin würde er sich nun begeben. Mit einem leichten Schenkeldruck trieb er seinen Hengst den Hügel hinunter, der Stadt entgegen.

Die Taverne fand er nach einigen Fragen recht schnell in einem der besseren Viertel Gil’eads. Der Wirt, ein rundlicher Mann mit einem gutmütigen Gesicht, gab ihm bereitwillig die Auskunft, dass Morzan gegen Abend zurück erwartet wurde und dass sich seine Sachen noch immer in dem Zimmer, welches er gemietet hatte, befanden. Brom nickte zufrieden, er musste nur bis zum Abend warten, dann würde sich Morzans Schicksal erfüllen. Er suchte sich einen abgeschiedenen Winkel der Taverne, von dem aus er die Tür im Auge behalten konnte und bestellte das Tagesgericht. Es war einfach, aber überraschend gut.

Kurz nach Sonnenuntergang betrat ein breitschultriger, in eine dunkle Lederrüstung gekleideter Mann die Taverne. Brom musste nicht erst das Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass es sich um Morzan, den letzten Abtrünnigen, handelte. Sein Schwert Zar’roc schien durch die ganze Taverne zu leuchten. Ohne sich weiter in der Taverne umzusehen, nickte Morzan dem Wirt unfreundlich zu und stapfte die Treppe zu den Zimmern hinauf. Brom stand auf und folgte ihm unauffällig.

Morzans Hieb kam so überraschend, dass er Brom um ein Haar geköpft hätte. Der Abtrünnige hatte hinter der Treppe auf ihn gewartet und aus dem Hinterhalt zugeschlagen. Ein leichtes Stolpern auf der unebenen Treppe hatte Brom das Leben gerettet und nun hatte er vor, es so teuer wie möglich zu verkaufen. Blitzschnell zog er seine Klinge und hieb nach Morzan, der den Angriff mit einem kalten Lächeln abwehrte.

„Du siehst alt aus, Brom“, zischte Morzan, als Broms Klinge ihm eine seiner schwarzen Strähnen abtrennte. „Gib auf und ich verspreche dir ein schnelles Ende.“ Eine Serie von harten Schlägen unterstrich seine Worte.

Brom antwortete nicht. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Der Tod war nicht länger eine Lösung für ihn, Angela hatte ihm die Bedeutung der Drachenknochen sehr deutlich gemacht. Und so beschränkte er sich darauf, die immer wütenderen Hiebe seines ehemaligen Freundes abzuwehren, was angesichts der Enge des schmalen Flures keine Leichtigkeit war.

Verzweifelt versuchte Brom hinter Morzans geistige Barrieren zu gelangen. Er wusste, sobald er einen Zauber werfen konnte, war der Kampf entschieden, Morzan mochte der bessere Schwertkämpfer sein, in der Magie war es immer Brom gewesen, der ihre Übungsduelle für sich entschieden hatte. Doch dazu musste er zunächst Morzans Gedanken erkennen, andernfalls wäre ein Zauber zu gefährlich, da Morzan in dem Moment, in dem er den Zauber werfen würde, Gelegenheit hätte, einen eigenen Zauber zu sprechen. Im Ergebnis wären sie dann beide tot und dies wollte Brom unbedingt vermeiden.

Schon bald spürte Brom die Anstrengung des Kampfes stärker, als ihm lieb war. Schweiß rann ihm die Stirn hinab, immer wieder musste er die brennenden Tropfen aus den Augen zwinkern. Keine gute Position in einem Kampf gegen Morzan.

Der Abtrünnige drängte ihn immer weiter zurück, bis Brom mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand. Er konnte nicht weiter zurückweichen, Morzans Klinge schien förmlich einen eigenen Willen zu bekommen, als sie immer wieder seine Deckung durchbrach und ihm kleine, ihn dennoch schwächende Wunden zufügte. Er musste das hier beenden und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

Erneut konzentrierte er sich auf Morzan, bündelte all seine Gedanken und wagte einen erneuten Vorstoß. Wie schon zuvor stieß er auf eine massive Mauer, die Morzans Geist umgab, doch er gab nicht auf. Zar’roc krachte auf seine Klinge, Funken sprühten. Der nächste Hieb schmetterte seine Arme beiseite, beinahe verlor Brom die Waffe aus den Händen. Ein weiterer Streich zerschnitt sein Lederwams, warm fühlte er das Blut seinen Körper hinab laufen.

Noch immer hatte er keinen Zugang zu Morzan gefunden, der Abtrünnige hatte ganz offensichtlich dazugelernt. „Gib es auf, Brom“, knurrte Morzan ihn keuchend an, nachdem die Schneide Zar’rocs ein weiteres Mal ihren Weg durch Broms Deckung gefunden hatte. „Du warst mir damals nicht ebenbürtig und du bist es auch jetzt nicht.“

Das Bild vor Broms Augen wurde unscharf. Der letzte Hieb war fast zuviel gewesen, seine Kräfte verließen ihn nun immer schneller. Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung hieb er Zar’roc beiseite und schlug Morzan mit der linken Hand ins Gesicht. Überrascht taumelte der Abtrünnige nach hinten, mit einer so simplen Attacke hatte er ganz offensichtlich nicht gerechnet.

Die Überraschung war es auch, die ihn seine Abwehr vernachlässigen ließ und Brom nutzte die kleine Unachtsamkeit sofort aus. Innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde überwand er Morzans geistige Abwehr. Nun konnte er sehen, welche Zauber Morzan nutzen würde und konnte entsprechend reagieren. Doch er sah auch, dass Morzans Wissen über die Magie gewachsen war, unter den Worten der Drachenreiter befanden sich nun auch Worte der Alten Sprache, die Brom vollkommen unbekannt waren. Er wusste nicht, was sie bewirken würden, er hatte lediglich das Gefühl von großer Bosheit, wenn er sie betrachtete. Es waren die Worte eines Schattens...

Er musste Morzan mit einem Zauber vernichten, noch bevor dieser Gelegenheit haben würde, eines jener unbekannten Worte zu sprechen. Gedanklich ging Brom seine Kenntnisse der Alten Sprache durch, bei zwei Worten stoppte er schließlich. Es waren die machtvollen Worte Alaayuns. Er kannte auch das dritte Wort, doch dieses hatte Saphira getötet. Er würde es niemals über sich bringen, es zu benutzen. Blieben also die anderen beiden. Morzan kannte sie nicht, das konnte er sehen.

Während sich Brom auf geistiger Ebene als siegreich erwiesen hatte, befand er sich im Kampf noch immer in der unterlegenen Position. Zar’roc war seiner Klinge überlegen und Morzan wusste dies zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Der Glanz der roten Klinge des Abtrünnigen wurde von Broms Blut überdeckt und einmal mehr fühlte der Krieger die Schwäche nach ihm greifen.

Erschöpft wählte Brom das weniger anstrengende der beiden Worte Alaayuns und schleuderte es Morzan entgegen.

Kaum hatte er den Zauber gesprochen, fühlte er die Kraft aus sich weichen, der Zauber zog auch das letzte bisschen Energie aus seinem ohnehin geschwächten Körper. Kraftlos brach er schließlich auf den Holzdielen zusammen, Schwärze umschlang seine Gedanken. Nur langsam klärte sein Geist sich wieder. Morzan hatte in der Zeit seiner Schwäche nicht den tödlichen Hieb geführt, also musste er den Zauber erfolgreich angewendet haben.

Tatsächlich war eine tödliche Stille eingetreten. Vorsichtig erhob Brom sich schwankend auf die Knie, das Schwert in seiner Hand schien ihm unendlich schwer. Morzan stand mit hoch erhobenem Schwert vor ihm, im Gesicht ein siegesgewisses Grinsen. Der Zauber hatte ihn bewegungsunfähig gemacht und Brom wusste, Morzan würde solange dort stehen, bis sich die Kraft des Zaubers erschöpft hatte. Doch die Erstarrung war nur ein Teil des zusammengesetzten Wortes gewesen.

Ein leises Knistern bestätigte ihm, dass auch der andere Teil wirkte. Er senkte den Blick hinunter auf Morzans Füße. Seine schweren Lederstiefel waren von einer dünnen Eisschicht bedeckt und diese Eisschicht stieg langsam Morzans Bein hinauf. Die Kälte von Morzans gefrierendem Fleisch breitete sich auf dem Flur aus. Brom nickte zufrieden. Er hatte die Worte Alaayuns also richtig verstanden – absolute Kälte, gepaart mit dem ständigen Bewusstsein des Opfers. Genau die richtige Art der Rache für Morzan...

‚Genieße deinen Sieg, Brom. Du wirst nicht lange Gelegenheit haben, dich daran zu erfreuen’, hörte Brom plötzlich die Stimme des Verräters in seinem Kopf. Überrascht runzelte er die Stirn, mit dem Tod des Drachen schwand im Normalfall auch die Fähigkeit, sich gedanklich mit Menschen zu verständigen. Energisch verstärkte er seine mentalen Barrieren.

‚Gib es auf, dies ist Schattenmagie, dagegen kann sich nicht einmal der große Brom wehren’, kommentierte der erstarrte Krieger Broms Bemühungen spöttisch.  
‚Willst du gar nicht wissen, woher ich das Wort kannte, mit dem ich endlich deinen lästigen Drachen loswerden konnte?’

Brom fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Schlag in den Magen erhalten. Mit einem Mal war der längst überwunden geglaubte Schmerz über Saphiras Verlust so beißend wie am ersten Tag und er schwankte leicht.

‚Vrael hatte es im Kampf gegen meinen Herren benutzt. Ist das nicht witzig? Saphira starb, weil euer großer Ältester zu schwach war und sich hinter fremder Magie verstecken musste. Aber in gewisser Weise muss ich dir danken, Brom, hast du mich doch endlich nach so langen Jahren der Einsamkeit wieder mit Kirat vereinigt.’

Brom sank zitternd zusammen. Er konnte das Eis an Morzan knacken hören, als es sich ausbreitete und dennoch war ihm, als befände er sich wieder auf einer schmalen Klippe und die Fallwinde bliesen ihm entgegen. Die Leere... Das Entsetzen...

Brom wimmerte leise und versuchte, sich von der Erinnerung zu lösen. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass Morzan ihn noch im Tod so sehr beeinflusste. Entschlossen erhob er sich und richtete den ehemaligen Drachenreiter mit einem schnellen Streich hin. Es war ihm bewusst, dass er Morzans Leiden damit verkürzte, doch... Er wollte einfach nicht, dass sein ehemaliger Freund ihn weiter verletzte.

Als Morzans Körper leblos zusammensackte und das Eis zu tauen begann, fühlte Brom sich seltsam leer und erschöpft. Er hatte Saphira gerächt, doch was bedeutete das schon? Sein Leben wurde davon nicht besser, ihr Verlust nicht weniger schrecklich. Er hatte lediglich das Drachenei erobert...

Er wusste hinterher nicht, wie lange er einfach nur auf dem Holzboden saß und nachdachte. Schließlich erhob er sich, wand Morzan Zar’roc aus den allmählich steif werdenden Fingern und durchsuchte die Zimmer nach dem Drachenei. Er hatte seine Entscheidung ein weiteres Mal zugunsten des Lebens gefällt. Er würde Saphira wiedersehen, wenn es soweit war...

Morzans Raum war der zweite auf der linken Seite. Sorgfältig wickelte Brom Zar’roc in eine Decke, das Schwert würde den Varden ein Symbol sein und ihnen Hoffnung im Kampf gegen Galbatorix geben, hoffte er. In einer zweiten Decke eingewickelt entdeckte er schließlich das Ei.

Es war blau, genau wie Saphiras es gewesen war. Traurig schloss Brom kurz die Augen, warum nur musste ihn heute alles an seine geliebte Drachendame erinnern? Das leuchtende Blau des Eies war von feinen, weißen Adern durchzogen und eine schnelle magische Prüfung ergab, dass dem Ei nichts geschehen war und der Drache in seinem Inneren nur auf seinen oder ihren Reiter wartete. Die Tatsache, dass sich das Ei noch nicht gerührt hatte, zeigte ihm, dass er ganz offensichtlich nicht der Reiter sein würde...

Du wirst es sein, der die Drachenreiter zu neuem Leben erwecken wird... Angelas Prophezeiung...

Nach einem Monat erreichte er das Beorgebirge und die Varden.


	9. Carvahall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab hier beginnen die Ereignisse des ersten Bandes.

Carvahall

Wie inzwischen nahezu jeden Abend saß Brom in der kleinen Wirtsstube Carvahalls und trank seinen abendlichen Humpen Bier. Es war nun fünfzehn Jahre her, dass er die Varden verlassen und sich in dieses kleine Bergdorf zurückgezogen hatte. Mehr als hundert Jahre waren seit Morzans Verrat vergangen, mehr als ein Jahrzehnt seit seinem Tod, dem Tod des Letzten der Abtrünnigen. Auch Enisas Tod war nun mehr als neun Jahre her und doch vermisste er die junge Frau noch immer. Genau wie er Saphira vermisste.

Brom seufzte. Offenbar würde heute wieder so ein Abend werden, an dem die Erinnerungen nicht ruhen und ihn mit Bildern aus besseren Zeiten quälen würden. Müde rieb er sich die Augen, allmählich fühlte er die Last der Jahre auf seinen Schultern immer deutlicher. Alagaesia hatte sich verändert und er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er in diese neue Welt der Intrigen, des Krieges und der Zwistigkeiten nicht mehr hineinpassen...

Zu den Varden hatte er nur noch sporadisch Kontakt über Boten, doch die wenigen Neuigkeiten, die ihn erreichten, bestätigten ihn immer wieder in seinem Entschluss, den ganzen Intrigen und Machtspielchen der Menschen und Zwerge in Tronjheim zu entfliehen. Noch immer tauschten die Varden und die Elfen das Drachenei Jahr für Jahr aus, in der Hoffnung, der nächste Drachenreiter möge aus dem eigenen Volk kommen.  
Inzwischen hatte er es aufgegeben, darauf hinzuweisen, wie töricht es war, das Drachenei Jahr für Jahr auf zwar geheimen, aber nicht unbedingt sicheren Wegen durch ganz Alagaesia zu transportieren.

Gestern hatte ihm ein Bote der Varden die Nachricht überbracht, die er schon so lange befürchtet, doch nie zu hören gehofft hatte. Die Elfe Arya, die das Ei für ein weiteres Jahr zu den Varden hatte bringen sollen, war überfallen worden. Die Eskorte der Elfe war tot aufgefunden worden, Arya selbst und das Ei blieben verschwunden. Hektisch eingeleitete Suchen der Varden blieben erfolglos, selbst die königlichen Fährtensucher der Elfen konnten keine Spur der Vermissten ausmachen. Galbatorix hatte sich das Ei zurückerobert und die Varden würden es nun noch schwerer als so schon haben. Und dann waren da noch diese merkwürdigen Spuren am Rande des Buckels, die er heute entdeckt hatte...

Resigniert trank Brom den schweren Steinhumpen aus und schüttelte den Kopf, als Morn, der Wirt, ihm erneut einschenken wollte. Er hatte genug für heute.

„Hast du schon die Geschichte mit Eragon und Sloan gehört?“, fragte Morn ihn da plötzlich.

„Weshalb haben die beiden sich denn nun schon wieder gestritten?“, antwortete Brom mit einer desinteressierten Gegenfrage. Der Streit zwischen Eragon und Sloan ging nun schon so lange, wie Eragon alt genug war, um bei Sloan, dem Metzger des Dorfes, einzukaufen und Eragons Cousin Roran ein Auge auf Sloans Tochter Katrina geworfen hatte.

„Der Junge hat im Buckel einen seltsamen Stein gefunden und hat versucht, ihn Sloan für ein wenig Fleisch anzudrehen. Nun, du kennst ja Sloans Meinung zum Buckel, seit seine Frau an diesem Wasserfall dort ertrank, fürchtet er ihn, als wäre der Buckel die Heimat von Galbatorix persönlich. Jedenfalls ist Eragon wohl herausgerutscht, wo er den Stein gefunden hatte und da hat Sloan ihn kurzerhand aus seinem Laden geworfen. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, wären Horst und Katrina nicht dazugekommen, hätte Sloan dem Jungen was angetan. Jedenfalls hat Horst dann erst mal Eragons Fleisch bezahlt, Eragon soll es dann im Sommer in der Schmiede abarbeiten“, berichtete der Wirt zufrieden, dass er endlich etwas erzählen konnte, wovon der Geschichtenerzähler Brom noch nichts gehört hatte. 

Der Buckel... „Wo genau hat er den Stein gefunden?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, es muss aber ziemlich tief im Buckel gewesen sein, Eragon hat mehrere Tage für den Rückweg benötigt“, antwortete der Wirt ratlos. „Aber es muss ein sehr seltsamer Stein gewesen sein, ganz glatt und blau und mit so seltsamen weißen Linien.“

Das Drachenei! Brom war sich ganz sicher, diese Beschreibung konnte nur auf das verschwundene Ei passen. Aufgeregt setzte er sich wieder an den Tresen und beugte sich zu Morn hinüber. „Hat Eragon gesagt, was er mit dem Stein vorhat? Wo ist er jetzt?“

Morn sah ihn verwundert an. „Eragon wollte den Stein an die Händler verkaufen, sobald sie hier eintreffen. Warum fragst du? Ist der Stein viel wert?“

Broms Gedanken rasten. Das Ei hier in Carvalhall bedeutete nichts Gutes, besonders, wenn er an die gefundenen Spuren dachte. Er hatte Abdrücke wie diese schon mal vor sehr langer Zeit gesehen, doch bis eben hatte er die Ähnlichkeit für Zufall gehalten und sich eingeredet, dass seine Fähigkeiten im Spurenlesen mit der Zeit nachgelassen hatten. Doch nun war kein Irrtum mehr möglich: Die Ra’zac mussten von dem Ei wissen und sie waren hier. Hier in Carvahall!

„Hör zu, Morn“, beschwörend legte er dem Wirt eine Hand auf den Arm und senkte die Stimme, „es werden bald Fremde in schwarzer Kleidung auftauchen, die nach dem Stein fragen werden. Niemand darf mit diesen Fremden über Eragon oder den Stein reden oder Carvahall ist verloren, hast du mich verstanden? Du musst es allen sagen.“

Morn sah verwirrt aus und Brom konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Fremde waren in Carvahall immer willkommen, brachten sie doch Neuigkeiten aus Alagaesia, doch die Ra’zac durften nichts von dem Ei erfahren. Noch bestand Hoffnung für das Ei und die Varden und er würde alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass Galbatorix doch noch in den Besitz des dritten Eies gelangte.

„Diese Fremden sind im Auftrag von Galbatorix unterwegs und sie werden sich nicht mit dem Stein zufrieden geben. Deshalb dürfen sie nichts davon erfahren, verstehst du?“, verschleierte Brom seine wahren Gedanken. Er wusste, dass die Dorfbewohner Galbatorix hassten und dass sie ihn nicht unterstützen würden. Morn nickte und versprach, diese Neuigkeit allen Dorfbewohnern mitzuteilen. Beruhigt verließ Brom die Schenke und ging zu seinem Haus. Er musste morgen in den Buckel zurückkehren und diese Spuren verfolgen...

Die Tage vergingen und die Händlerkarawanen erreichten endlich das abgelegene Dorf. Nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, dass etwas Ungewöhnliches vorgefallen war, selbst die Spuren im Buckel waren verschwunden. Dennoch würde er die Umgebung in den nächsten Wochen im Auge behalten, Ra’zac waren bekannt für ihre blitzartigen Überfälle. Die Geschichtenerzähler und Troubadoure trugen ihre Geschichten vor und Brom nutzte am Abend die Gelegenheit, an jene Ereignisse zu erinnern, die die Tage des Friedens zu Zeiten der Drachenreiter beendet hatten – und Eragon einen Denkanstoß zu geben, falls der Junge wirklich das Ei gefunden haben sollte. Brom hatte bisher noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden, den neugierigen Burschen allein zu sprechen und so konnte er sich noch immer nicht sicher sein, ob es sich bei dem Stein wirklich um das verschwundene Ei handelte.

Brom erzählte die Geschichte von Galbatorix’, vom Tod seines Drachens Skoltan und von Galbatorix’ darauffolgendem Wahnsinn. Er erzählte von der widerrechtlichen Aneignung Shruikans und von der Ermordung eines Altvorderen. Er berichtete von den dreizehn Abtrünnigen, von dem Schrecken, der seitdem Alagaesia heimsuchte und versuchte, sich seine Trauer um Saphira nicht anmerken zu lassen. Es gelang ihm nicht ganz, zum Ende der ‚Geschichte’ spürte er eine Träne über seine Wangen rinnen, doch er war sich sicher, dass niemand sie gesehen hatte im flackernden Licht des Lagerfeuers. 

Kurze Zeit später reisten die Händler wieder ab und Brom nahm seine täglichen Patrouillen im Buckel wieder auf. Er fand keine Spuren der Ra’zac, aber dafür zahllose andere. Etwas hatte mehrere Bäume ihrer Rinde beraubt, tiefe Gruben wurden im Wald zu Stolperfallen und immer wieder stieß der ehemalige Drachenreiter auf Dunghaufen, die von Tag zu Tag größer wurden. Als er den ersten fand, spürte er ein lang vermisste Freude in sich aufsteigen und breit grinsend untersuchte er die weiteren Spuren. Selbst wenn er niemals mit einem Drachen verbunden gewesen wäre, diese Spuren KONNTE man gar nicht falsch verstehen. Es war offensichtlich – ein Jungdrache tobte sich im Wald des Buckels aus und gedieh dabei prächtig. Und dies ließ nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu – die Zeit der Drachenreiter war endlich zurückgekehrt.

Knapp drei Monate, nachdem Eragon das Ei im Buckel gefunden hatte, klopfte der Neffe von Garrow aufgeregt an Broms Tür. Brom erwartete ihn bereits, er hatte schon viel eher mit dem überaus neugierigen Jungen gerechnet. Und wie erwartet bestürmte Eragon ihn mit Fragen zu den Drachen, was sie konnten, wie ihre Reiter waren, woher die Drachen stammten und so weiter und so fort. Brom fühlte sich so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr, nur schwer konnte er verhindern, dass Eragon ihm seine Freude ansah. Schon bald würde er mit seiner geliebten Saphira wieder vereinigt sein, schon bald würde die Prophezeiung der Drachenknochen erfüllt sein...

Als letztes fragte Eragon nach berühmten Drachennamen, die ihm ein fiktiver Händler genannt haben sollte und jetzt war sich Brom absolut sicher, dass Eragon der neue Drachenreiter sein würde, ungeachtet seiner Behauptung, lediglich die Angaben eines Händlers überprüfen zu wollen. Brom atmete tief durch. Das würde jetzt nicht einfach werden...

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gab Jura, Hírador und Fundor – der gegen die riesige Seeschlange kämpfte“, und starb, dachte Brom. „Außerdem Galzra, Briam, Ohen der Starke, Gretiem, Beroan, Roslarb, Skoltan, Tiran, Tisla, Valinor...“, Brom zählte nacheinander all die Namen seiner Freunde bei den Drachenreitern auf und fühlte einmal mehr die Trauer nach seinem Herzen greifen. Er konnte noch immer die Todesschreie der Drachen hören, die in der Schlacht um Dorú Areaba gestorben waren. Es waren so viele... Nun blieb nur noch ein Name: „und Saphira.“ Er atmete tief durch. Auch sie hatte es mehr als verdient, in dieser Reihe großartiger Drachen zu erscheinen.  
Damit schien Eragons Neugierde fürs Erste gestillt zu sein und er verabschiedete sich. Brom jedoch blieb an diesem Abend noch lange am allmählich erlöschendem Feuer sitzen und dachte nach.


	10. Die Ra'zac

Die Ra’zac

Brom hatte Eragon erwischt, als er wie von Furien gehetzt hinter Sloans Hütte hervorgerannt kam. Seit Tagen hatte er versucht, mit dem Jungen zu reden, doch dieser war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Vielleicht würde er ihm nun, da Eragon die Ra’zac mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, wie sie auf der Straße standen und nach ihm Ausschau hielten, zuhören. Brom musste einfach Gewissheit haben...  
Also zog er den vermutlichen Drachenreiter in eine kleine Seitenstraße und fragte ihn, doch Eragon antwortete, dass ihm der Name des Händlers, der ihm angeblich soviel über Drachen erzählt hatte, noch immer nicht eingefallen war. Er wollte ihm also noch immer nicht vertrauen...

Als Eragon sich mit einem Handschütteln verabschieden wollte, sorgte Brom mit einer schnellen Handbewegung dafür, dass sein Sigelring der Varden an dem rauen Leder von Eragons Handschuh hängen blieb.

„Wie ungeschickt von mir“, heuchelte er Bestürzung und bückte sich ächzend nach dem Handschuh. Als Eragon nach dem Handschuh griff, packte Brom sein Handgelenk. Eragon versuchte, seine Hand zurückzuziehen und seine Reflexe waren dank seines Drachens bereits jetzt besser als die eines Menschens, einem ausgebildeten Drachenreiter jedoch noch immer weit unterlegen. Genauso wenig konnte er sich gegen Broms überlegene Kraft wehren, als Brom die Hand nach oben drehte und sich das Drachenmal auf der Handinnenfläche betrachtete. Hell schimmerte es im trüben Tageslicht, ein Symbol der Hoffnung nach einer viel zu langen Zeit der Dunkelheit. Eragon war erschrocken zusammengezuckt, doch Brom war viel zu glücklich, als dass ihn Eragons Entsetzen jetzt gekümmert hätte.

„Geh nach Hause“, schickte er Eragon fort, kaum war der Junge außer Sichtweite gestürmt, kehrte Brom fröhlich pfeifend in seine Hütte zurück und packte seine Sachen für eine Reise zu den Varden. Gewiss, die Ra’zac bereits so nahe zu wissen, war beunruhigend, doch die Gewissheit, dass sich die Prophezeiung der Drachenknochen der Vollendung näherte, verdrängte die dunklen Gedanken aus ihm.

Wenige Tage später war seine gute Stimmung dahin, er war erneut auf Spuren der Ra’zac gestoßen und dieses Mal schienen sie genau zu wissen, wo sie hin mussten. Als ihn die Nachricht von Horst, dem Schmied, erreichte, dass Eragon verschwunden war, wurde seine Vermutung zur Gewissheit. Die Ra’zac waren hinter Eragon her und er konnte nur noch hoffen, dass Eragons Drache dem angeborenen Misstrauen der Drachen gegen Wesen wie die Ra’zac gefolgt und geflohen war. Ansonsten war der Junge jetzt tot...

Lautlos fluchend folgte Brom der schwachen Spur der Klauenfüße, die nur den Ra’zac gehören konnte. Mit jeder Länge, die er zurücklegte, verdichteten sich seine Befürchtungen über das Ziel der Ra’zac.

Das erste Anzeichen war der stechende Geruch von brennendem Stroh, schon bald konnte er auch das Prasseln der Flammen hören. Er bewegte sich nun so schnell, wie es ihm auf dem tückischen Boden des Waldes möglich war und doch wusste er, dass er zu spät kommen würde. Garrows Hof, sechs Meilen von Carvahall entfernt, brannte lichterloh.

Drei Ra’zac standen vor den Flammen, zwei von ihnen hielten den zusammengesunkenen Körper von Eragons Onkel Garrow. Brom wusste nicht, ob er nur bewusstlos oder bereits tot war, vorsichtig schlich er näher, bis er die Gestalt näher in Augenschein nehmen konnte. Garrow bewegte sich nicht, doch das musste nichts heißen...

Falls... Wenn Garrow noch am Leben war, musste er alles unternehmen, damit dies so blieb. Die Ra’zac mussten also schnell sterben, ohne eine Möglichkeit zur Gegenwehr. Er näherte sich den Monstern von hinten, doch immer bestrebt, im Schutz des Waldes zu bleiben. Schließlich hatte er eine günstige Position erreicht.

„BRISINGR!“, rief er und schickte den Ra’zac einen mächtigen Feuerzauber entgegen, welcher sich kurz vor den Ra’zac in drei einzelne Feuergarben aufteilte. Die Kriegerwesen wirbelten herum, doch sie waren zu langsam. Alle drei wurden von der Macht des Zaubers eingehüllt und verbrannten innerhalb von Sekunden zu kleinen Aschehaufen. Des Haltes der Ra’zac beraubt, fiel Garrow zu Boden und rührte sich nicht.

Besorgt lief Brom los, doch noch bevor er den Wald verlassen hatte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln einen von einer schwarzen Hand geschwungenen Ast auf sich zusausen. Der Knüppel traf ihn an der Stirn, roter, purer Schmerz flammte in ihm auf und er hörte jemanden – oder etwas – höhnisch lachen. Dann wurde alles dunkel und er hörte nichts mehr...

Als er wieder erwachte, war es bereits dunkel. Stöhnend erhob er sich, sein Schädel fühlte sich an, als wäre er auf zehnfache Größe angeschwollen. Vorsichtig tastete er nach der Quelle der Schmerzen und spürte Blut an seinen Fingern. Der Ra’zac musste ihn ziemlich heftig erwischt haben, er konnte von Glück sagen, dass sein Kopf nicht geborsten war.

Schwankend wankte er zu Garrows Hof. Die zwei Gebäude waren bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt, einige der Trümmer qualmten noch schwach. Doch viel auffälliger waren für Broms Augen die zahlreichen Drachenspuren, welche den gesamten ehemaligen Garten verwüstet hatten. Eragon war also bereits hier gewesen...  
‚Wahrscheinlich kehrte er in dem Moment zurück, als der Ra’zac mich niederschlug’, dachte Brom bitter. Ihm war klar, dass Eragons Drache der einzige Grund gewesen sein konnte, der einen Ra’zac in die Flucht schlagen konnte – wäre es nicht so gewesen, wäre er nun tot.

Er musste nach Carvahall zurück und erfahren, was geschehen war. Er musste wissen, ob Eragon noch am Leben war...

Er brauchte lange, um das Dorf zu erreichen, immer wieder musste er Pausen einlegen, wenn seine Kräfte ihn zu verlassen drohten. Als er die ersten Häuser der Siedlung erreichte, war er in Schweiß gebadet und die Kopfschmerzen hatte eine ihm bis dahin vollkommen unbekannte Intensität erreicht. Er wollte nur noch in sein Bett und schlafen.

Doch zuvor musste er wissen, was mit Eragon war. Vorsichtige Fragen bei Gertrude, der Dorfheilerin, ergaben, dass der Junge vor wenigen Stunden schwer verletzt bei Horst aufgetaucht war, hinter sich auf einer Liege Garrow, der dem Tode sehr viel näher als dem Leben war. Das ganze Dorf fragte sich, was geschehen war, doch weder Eragon noch sein Onkel waren in der Lage, Fragen zu beantworten. Gertrude hatte sich um seine Kopfwunde gekümmert, ohne Fragen zu stellen.

‚Also sind Eragon und Garrow noch am Leben’, dachte Brom vorm Einschlafen erschöpft. Nun musste er nur dafür sorgen, dass das auch so blieb...

Gertrude hielt ihn in den folgenden Tagen auf dem Laufenden. Vier Tage nach dem Angriff der Ra’zac starb Garrow an den Folgen der schrecklichen Verletzungen, die die Ra’zac ihm zugefügt hatten. Eragon dagegen erholte sich ausgezeichnet.

Gertrude besuchte ihn an diesem Tag nicht und Brom nutzte die freie Zeit, um eine Nachricht an Roran, Eragons Cousin und Garrows Sohn, aufzusetzen. Sobald Eragon in der Lage war, zu reisen, würde er mit ihm aus Carvahall fliehen, die Gefahr, dass die Ra’zac zurückkehrten, war einfach zu groß.

Außerdem wusste Galbatorix höchstwahrscheinlich bereits von Eragon und dem Ei und Brom würde alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass der junge Drachenreiter unter den Einfluss Galbatorix’ geriet.

Er hinterlegte die Nachricht für Roran bei Morn, dem Schankwirt, er wusste, dass Eragons Cousin vor seiner endgültigen Abreise in sein neues Leben als Müllerlehrling dort noch einmal vorbeischauen würde. Auf dem Rückweg sah er Eragon aus Gedrics Gerberei kommen, drei große Häute unter die Arme geklemmt. Ihm war klar, was das bedeutete. Der Junge suchte sich Ausrüstung für die Flucht zusammen...

Lautlos folgte er Eragon in einen kleinen Hain außerhalb Carvahalls, wo Eragon die Häute im Geäst eines Baumes versteckte. Brom lächelte vergnügt, als er Eragon in Sloans Metzgerei schleichen sah, ohne Zweifel würde der arrogante Metzger am nächsten Morgen um einige Schinken ärmer sein.

Brom musste nicht lange im Schatten des Baumes warten, bereits wenige Minuten später kehrte Eragon zurück, das Wams voll mit Proviant.

„Willst du irgendwo hin?“, fragte Brom schneidend.

Die Reise konnte beginnen...


	11. Die Rache der Ra'zac

Die Rache der Ra’zac

Brom erwachte mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen. Ihre Flucht aus Dras-Leona war nicht gut verlaufen, sie hatten zwar die Stadtwachen abschütteln können, doch kurze Zeit später wurden sie von den Ra’zac auf einer Lichtung überrascht. Die unheilvolle Magie der Ra’zac hatte ihn hart getroffen, das Letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war Eragons entsetzter Schrei gewesen, als die Gedankenmagie der Ra’zac auch ihn berührte.

Eragon... Erschrocken sah Brom sich um, seine gefesselten Arme und Beine schränkten seine Bewegungsfreiheit und sein Blickfeld erheblich ein, doch er fand den Drachenreiter am Rande der Lichtung, ebenso wie er fest gebunden. Ein kleines Stückchen weiter war Saphira angekettet worden. Es schien den beiden gut zu gehen und erleichtert atmete Brom aus. Ihm ging es inzwischen nicht mehr nur um die Prophezeiung, Eragon war inzwischen auch so etwas wie sein Freund geworden... Er würde ein herausragender Dachenreiter werden, soviel stand bereits jetzt fest. Natürlich nur gesetzt den Fall, sie schafften es, den Ra’zac mehr oder weniger unversehrt zu entkommen...

Die Kreaturen hatten noch nicht bemerkt, dass er erwacht war und Brom gedachte, den Überraschungseffekt für sich zu nutzen. Vorsichtig brachte er sich lautlos in eine günstige Position und konzentrierte sich auf die um ein kleines Lagerfeuer sitzenden Ra’zac. Es waren vier, zwei von ihnen hatte er bereits in Carvahall gesehen. Sein Kopf schmerzte, dennoch zwang er seine Gedanken, sich zu sammeln.

In diesem Moment bemerkte einer der Ra’zac, dass Brom erwacht war und rief etwas in der kehligen Sprache ihrer Art. Brom zögerte nicht lange und legte all seine Kraft in den Zauber.

„Brisingr!“, flüsterte er eindringlich und schickte den Ra’zac eine Feuergarbe entgegen. Die Kreatur, die ihn zuerst bemerkt hatte sowie ihr direkter Nachbar sprangen beiseite, entgingen der feurigen Glut um Haaresbreite. Ihre zwei Artgenossen hatten weniger Glück, der eine wurde in den Rücken getroffen und brannte sofort lichterloh, der andere stolperte nach hinten und fiel in das Lagerfeuer. Die Schreie der Ra’zac währten nicht lange, die Flammen leckten nach ihren Körpern wie nach trockenem Stroh. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden war es wieder ruhig auf der kleinen Lichtung...

Zu ruhig...

Erst als er hinter sich Zweige brechen hörte, wurde Brom bewusst, dass er einen entsetzlichen Fehler begangen hatte. Die überlebenden Ra’zac wussten nun, dass er Magie beherrschte. Und wahrscheinlich wussten sie auch, dass er seine Gegner sehen musste, um sie mit Magie zu besiegen.

Mit einem Ruck warf Brom sich herum. Die Fesseln behinderten ihn mehr, als er gedacht hätte und er landete hart auf seinem linken Arm. Er sah nichts.

„Verdammt“, fluchte er unterdrückt. Wo waren diese verdammten Ra’zac nur?

Ein harter Tritt in den Rücken beantwortete seine Frage. Schmerz flammte durch Broms Körper und er stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Die Ra’zac hatten sich als intelligenter erwiesen, als er gedacht hätte; während der eine ihn mit dem Knacken im Unterholz abgelenkt hatte, hatte sich der andere ihm von hinten genähert.

Eine harte Klauenhand packte ihn im Nacken und zog ihn halb hoch in eine Haltung, die nicht dazu angetan war, die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken zu verringern.

„Nun, Magierchen, jetzt bist du wohl nicht mehr so selbstsicher?“, zischte ihn eine Stimme von hinten an. „Wir werden dir jetzt den Mund auswaschen, auf dass du nicht mehr solche hässlichen Worte hinein nimmst“, lachte die Stimme höhnisch.

Brom fühlte sich wie gelähmt, als der zweite Ra’zac mit einer kleinen Phiole in sein Blickfeld trat. Er kannte diese Art Phiolen, nur die Ra’zac und die Abtrünnigen benutzten sie. Sie enthielt eine seltene Droge, die jeglichen Zugang zur Magie unterband. Sie vernebelte den Verstand und betäubte jene Bereiche des Geistes, die mit den Worten der Magie in Verbindung standen. Die Folgen war absolute Hilflosigkeit eines Magiers, Kopfschmerzen und Verwirrung.

Der Ra’zac hielt ihm die Phiole ins Gesicht und mit einem widerwilligen Brummen wandte Brom das Gesicht ab. Der Ra’zac knurrte etwas und der andere packte Brom daraufhin fest an den Haaren, zwang seinen Kopf in die richtige Richtung.

Brom war nun gezwungen, direkt in das widerwärtige Antlitz seines Gegners zu schauen und er fühlte den alten Hass in sich brennen. „Bris- “, knurrte er wütend, doch noch bevor er das Wort beenden konnte, spürte er einen harten Schlag an seinem Hinterkopf und alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz.

Als er wieder erwachte, schien sein Kopf auf die dreifache Größe angeschwollen zu sein, außerdem war ihm übel. Nur langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück.

Kaum hatte er die Augen geöffnet, fühlte er erneut die Hand des Ra’zac in seinen Haaren. Sein Kopf wurde emporgerissen, das Brennen seiner Kopfhaut ging in der aufbrausenden Übelkeit fast unter. Nur mühsam konnte er sich davon abhalten, sich hier und jetzt zu übergeben. Diese Genugtuung wollte er den Ra’zac nicht bieten.

„Sieh an, unser kleines Magierchen ist erwacht. Ich bin mir sicher, es wird sich jetzt besser benehmen“, lachte der Ra’zac, der ihn hielt, dreckig, als das andere Monster erneut mit der Phiole vor Broms Gesicht auftauchte.

Der Ra’zac vor ihm grinste breit und hielt Brom die Nase zu, schon nach wenigen Sekunden konnte der ehemalige Drachenreiter dem Drang zu atmen nicht widerstehen. Keuchend öffnete er den Mund und sofort fühlte er den brennenden Geschmack der Droge auf seiner Zunge. Er verschluckte sich heftig, die ätzende Flüssigkeit schien sich ihren Weg in seinen Körper hinab zu brennen, ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen, als er versuchte, gleichzeitig zu atmen und nicht an der Flüssigkeit zu ersticken. Der Ra’zac ließ seine Haare endlich los und Brom krümmte sich hustend und würgend zusammen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit war es endlich vorbei, das Brennen ließ ein wenig nach und erleichtert zog Brom die ersehnte Luft durch seine wunde Kehle. Er fühlte eine unnatürliche Dumpfheit in sich aufsteigen. Die Droge hatte ihn von der Alten Sprache abgeschnitten.

„Nun, Magierchen, möchtest du uns nicht mit einem kleinen Feuerzauber beglücken?“, fragte einer der Ra’zac höhnisch. Brom suchte verzweifelt nach den Worten in sich, doch er konnte sie nicht finden.

Schließlich ging der Ra’zac mit der Phiole zum Lagerfeuer zurück, die andere Kreatur versetzte Brom einen weiteren schmerzhaften Hieb gegen den Kopf. Brom konnte noch sehen, dass auch der zweite Ra’zac ihn endlich allein ließ, dann ließ er sich in die nahende Dunkelheit fallen, welche ihm zumindest zeitweilige Erlösung von den Schmerzen bot.

Ein tiefes Knurren riss Brom aus der samtigen Dunkelheit. Stöhnend drehte er sich auf die Seite, sein Geist schien entschlossen, sich mit Gewalt einen Weg aus seinem Schädel zu bohren, die Tatsache, dass einer der Ra’zac mit schweren Schritten auf ihn zustürmte, ihn am Hemd packte und durch die Luft schleuderte, trug auch nicht dazu bei, dass er sich besser fühlte. Dafür kamen seine Erinnerungen zurück. Das Wort für ‚Feuer’, es begann mit einem B...


	12. Wiedervereinigung

Wiedervereinigung

„Die Wirkung lässt nach“, knurrte der Ra’zac, der ihm eine harte Landung auf dem unebenen Boden der Lichtung beschert hatte.

„Dann gib ihm mehr“, erwiderte der andere Ra’zac abgelenkt. Brom fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen, alles, nur nicht noch einmal diese Tortur. Nie wieder wollte er dieses brennende Gefühl gepaart mit absoluter Hilflosigkeit fühlen. ‚‚Feuer’, beginnend mit B und dann ein r’, dachte er hektisch. Ihm musste das Wort einfallen, wenn er nur diese beiden Ra’zac beseitigen könnte...

„Warum töten wir ihn nicht einfach? Er hat uns sowieso nur Ärger gemacht“, hörte Brom den ersten Ra’zac durch das Pochen seiner Kopfschmerzen hindurch.  
Nach längerem Nachdenken willigte der andere ein und jener Ra’zac, der anscheinend Gefallen an seinen Haaren gefunden hatte, packte ihn erneut an selbigen und zerrte ihn in die Mitte des Lagers. Broms Kopfschmerzen erreichten die Grenze des Erträglichen, leise stöhnte er auf. Sämtliche Geräusche schienen überlaut, sich direkt in seinen Verstand bohrend, gnadenlos. Kraftlos sackte Brom zur Seite, als der Ra’zac seine gemarterte Kopfhaut endlich in Frieden und ihn los ließ. Nur undeutlich fühlte er, wie sein Kopf hochgerissen und seine Kehle entblößt wurde, selbst das Gefühl des kalten Stahls an seinem Hals ging in den Nachwirkungen der Droge nahezu unter.

Doch der Ra’zac schnitt ihm nicht gleich die Kehle durch, etwas schien ihn zu beunruhigen. Dann hörte Brom den Ra’zac laut aufschreien und der harte Griff an seinem Kopf verschwand genauso wie die Klinge an seiner Kehle. Langsam ließ die Droge endgültig nach, die Kopfschmerzen gingen auf ein erträgliches Maß zurück. Die Magieworte fielen ihm noch immer nicht ein, aber immerhin konnte er sich wieder bewegen, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, dass sein Schädel sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung bewegen wollte.

Mit weichen Knien erhob er sich und schwankte auf Eragon zu, den er ein kleines Stückchen entfernt entdeckt hatte. Die Ra’zac hatten sich hinter einem großen Felsen in Deckung zurückgezogen.

„Duck dich“, rief Eragon ihm laut zu, doch bevor Brom seinem recht vernünftigen Rat folgen konnte, kam einer der Ra’zac schwer verletzt hinter dem Felsen vorgestürmt, trat Eragon heftig in die Rippen und rannte auf die Straße neben der Lichtung zu. Pfeile hatten ihm genau wie seinem Mitstreiter heftig blutende Wunden gerissen, es war offensichtlich, dass die Ra’zac fliehen wollten.

Der zweite Ra’zac zögerte kurz, dann schnappte er sich einen Dolch und schleuderte ihn in Eragons Richtung.

Broms Verstand war mit einem Mal wieder glasklar.

‚Die Prophezeiung’, dachte er und warf sich mit einem Hechtsprung vor Eragon. ‚Der Drachenreiter darf nicht sterben.’

Etwas traf ihn heftig im Rücken, der darauffolgende Schmerz löschte sein Bewusstsein ein weiteres Mal aus.

Die folgenden Stunden (Tage?) erlebte er nur fetzenweise, er wusste nicht, welche von den Dingen, die er sah, Realität und welche Fiebertraum waren.

Hatte wirklich Murtagh, der Sohn Morzans, sie gerettet?  
War das dumpfe Gefühl eines Heilzaubers wahr oder Wunschtraum gewesen?  
Und die Höhle... Die tanzenden Zeichnungen an den Wänden waren mit Sicherheit vom Fieber geschaffen worden, doch was war mit Saphiras Stimme, die er wie in weiter Ferne nach ihm rufen gehört zu haben glaubte? 

Er wusste, dass er diese Wunde nicht überleben würde. Von den Ra’zac verursachte Verletzungen heilten nur sehr schwer und er war nicht mehr der Jüngste. Außerdem war er von der Droge geschwächt und das Fieber brannte ihn langsam, aber sicher aus.

In der kurzen, wachen Phase zwischen zwei Fieberschüben rief er Eragon zu sich.  
„Bring mir den Weinschlauch“, befahl er keuchend, er hatte Durst, doch er durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Eragon antwortete etwas, doch die Worte drangen nicht durch das Rauschen in Broms Ohren.

Als er sah, dass Eragon ihm das Gewünschte brachte, befahl er ihm, die rechte Hand zu waschen. Die Farbe, die er benutzte, war zwar wasser-, aber nicht alkoholfest. Eragon tat wie geheißen und Brom fühlte, wie die vertraute Last der Farbe, die das Gedwey Ignasia verdeckte, sich von seiner Hand löste.

„Du bist ein Drachenreiter?“, fragte Eragon verblüfft. Brom lächelte schmerzlich. Eragon nutzte die falsche Zeitform...

„Einstmals bin ich einer gewesen...“, begann er die Geschichte seines langen Lebens in geraffter Form zu erzählen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es nicht nötig gewesen, Eragon über seine Geschichte aufzuklären, doch nun ging es zu Ende. Die Prophezeiung war nahezu erfüllt... „Beschütze Saphira mit deinem Leben, denn ohne sie ist es nicht mehr lebenswert“, endete er leidenschaftlich. Wieder fühlte er den inzwischen vertrauten Schmerz über ihren Verlust. Er hoffte, dass Eragon sich seinen Rat zu Herzen nahm, er wünschte niemanden das Schicksal, das ihn ereilt hatte. Nun blieb nur noch eines zu klären.

„Nimmst du... meinen Segen an, bevor ich sterbe?“, fragte er schwach, die Kräfte verließen ihn nun immer schneller. Eragon widersprach, behauptete, dass dies nicht nötig sei. Es tat Brom in der Seele weh, seinen Schutzbefohlenen so leiden zu sehen, doch es war nicht zu ändern. Also wiederholte er seine Frage und dieses Mal nickte Eragon.

„Dann gebe ich ihn dir. Mögen die nächsten Jahre dir großes Glück bringen“, flüsterte er. Leise gab er Eragon die sieben mächtigsten Worte der Magie, jene Worte, die er Eragon bisher noch nicht gelehrt hatte, darunter jene drei von Alaayun. „Das ist alles, was ich dir mitgeben kann. Benutze sie nur in größter Not“, ermahnte er Eragon.

Unmittelbar nach diesen Worten fühlte Brom, wie sich sein Geist erneut verschleierte und das Fieber Besitz von ihm ergriff. Stöhnend ließ er sich in den glühenden Schmerz fallen, er wusste, schon bald hatte er alles überstanden.

„Lass ihn wie einen Drachenreiter sterben“, hörte er wie aus weiter Ferne durch den Schleier des Fiebers. Ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als sein schweißnasser Körper bewegt und festgebunden wurde. Instinktiv klammerte er sich an seiner Unterlage fest und spürte überrascht die harten Schuppen eines Drachens unter seinen zittrigen Fingern.

‚Saphira’, dachte er.

‚Ich bin hier. Habe keine Angst, rom, du hast die Prophezeiung erfüllt. Du hast dir die Ruhe verdient. Schlafe, Brom Shur’tugal“, hörte er eine helle Stimme in seinen Gedanken, die jedoch nicht seiner geliebten Drachendame gehörte. Nur mühsam konnte er sich durch das Fieber hindurch daran erinnern, dass auch Eragons Drache diesen wundervollen Namen trug...

Ein harter Ruck durchzuckte seinen gequälten Körper und er stöhnte dumpf auf. Dann spürte er den Wind in seinem Gesicht und aller Schmerz war vergessen. Er kannte dieses Gefühl, der Wind im Gesicht, die Bewegung der Muskeln unter sich. Er flog. Zum ersten Mal seit mehr als acht Jahrzehnten spürte er wieder diesen Frieden, den er nur auf Saphiras Rücken gekannt hatte.

Ein wahrhaft glückliches Lächeln breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus, als er spürte, dass sie immer höher flogen, der Sonne entgegen. Seine Sicht trübte sich, sein Körper wurde taub und auf einer seltsam unbeteiligten Ebene wusste er, dass das Gift der Ra’zac nun seinen Tribut forderte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Es war vorbei...

Und plötzlich war er nicht mehr allein. Diese Leere in ihm wurde endlich wieder gefüllt, vergessen waren die Jahrzehnte der Einsamkeit und der Trauer. Vergessen Morzans Verrat, vergessen Galbatorix und sein Schrecken. Er war nicht mehr allein...

‚Endlich kommst du, Brom. Komm, lass uns fliegen’, hörte er Saphiras wunderschöne Stimme. SEINE Saphira... Leicht wie der Wind flog sie vor ihm, dicht unter ihm, sodass er sich nur fallen lassen musste, um direkt in ihrem Sattel zu landen.

‚Saphira’, dachte er glücklich und ließ sich fallen.

Er hatte seinen Frieden gefunden.


	13. Epilog

Epilog

Angela stand bereits seit vielen Stunden auf den Klippen und sah auf das sturmgebeutelte Meer hinaus. Ihre Magie verhinderte, dass sie mehr spürte als ein laues Windchen und sie genoss den grandiosen Ausblick, den sie von so hoch oben hatte. Sie musste nachdenken und nirgends gelang ihr dies besser als hier, neben der Statue Saphiras.

Ein tiefes Schnurren zeigte ihr, dass Solembum ebenfalls seinen Weg auf die Klippen gefunden hatte.

„Ich habe ihn in Teirm getroffen, weißt du? Brom sah alt aus, die Zeit war nicht gnädig mit ihm“, murmelte Angela vor sich hin, den Blick noch immer aufs Meer gerichtet.

_Du weißt, dass die Prophezeiung nahezu erfüllt ist._

Angela lachte leise. „Oh ja, er hat es sich wahrlich verdient. Zu lange war er das Opfer der Scherze meiner Berufskollegen. Ein verfluchtes Schicksal, in der Tat.“

_Wir sollten den neuen Drachenreiter unterstützen, er wird nun jede Hilfe benötigen, die er bekommen kann._

„Du hast natürlich wie immer recht, Solembum. Nun denn, dann auf zu den Varden.“

Mit diesen Worten wandte Angela sich vom Meer ab und gemeinsam folgten die kleine Frau und ihr eigenartiger Kater dem Pfad zu jener Höhle, in der Brom vor langer Zeit die Entscheidung zugunsten des Lebens gefällt hatte.

Hinter ihnen begann Saphiras Statue zu verblassen, immer undeutlicher wurden die Konturen, bis schließlich der Wind auch jenen Raum durchpfiff, der bis vor wenigen Momenten von massivem Stein besetzt gewesen war.

Angela lächelte, während sie ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten für die Reise zu den Varden zusammensuchte. Die Prophezeiung der Drachenknochen war erfüllt...

Die Zukunft konnte beginnen.


End file.
